Prince Mario
by MarioPwnsYou4Life
Summary: AU FIC;A What-If? Our story unfolds with a not-so-happy Prince who is next in line for the throne. Only catch: He must marry. But when all his options are stuck-up princesses, how does he decide? IF he decides... RATE AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro

It was a bright and shining afternoon as the yellow sun illuminated the land, sea, and sky of the beautiful Mushroom Kingdom with its powerful rays of light. The hardworking residents of ShroomTown were all busily attending the chores today had brought. The streets and shops were crowded with people running out and about in order to complete their many errands. This was the life most of the townsfolk lived in ShroomTown. Meanwhile at the beautiful grand palace which greatly towered over ShroomTown that served as the home of the kingdom's rulers, a young man adorned in a red coat with a single wide blue stripe lined down each arm decorated in jewels, a small charm with the initials "MK" below the collar, and blue dress pants picked a ripe round fruit off of one of the many bushes in the palace's green and luscious backyard and hurled it high into the clear blue sky.

"CATCH!" he shouted.

Soon after his command was given, a long red tongue stretched into the air, wrapped around the fruit and receded back into the mouth from whence it came.

"Good boy, Yoshi!" said the young man, petting Yoshi's large round nose.

The loveable green dinosaur, suited in silver royal armor along his back, a jeweled saddle over it, silver gauntlets on his arms, and a shining helmet atop his head, smiled back at him and licked him affectionately.

"Heh Heh, you're my pal too Yoshi."

Soon after, the other yoshis, which were all white but suited similarly in armor, cheered and shouted to play catch with fruit too. The adolescent smiled and made his way over to another bush to pick more fruit. He happily threw them in the air and watched as all the yoshis extended their tongues to catch one. The dinosaurs swallowed them whole then turned their attention towards him. One of them dashed for and playfully knocked him to the ground. The other yoshis dog piled him and they all roughhoused. The young man laughed as the yoshis cheered with glee, all of them having a great time in the yard…

Suddenly the cheers of the yoshis were silenced by the shout of an upset woman…

"MARIO!" she barked as she semi-stomped her way over to him, holding up the skirt of her dark purple dress just above the ground.

"What are you doing out here?"

The yoshis dispersed as Mario sat up. His smile faded as he looked back at her.

"I was just playing with the yoshis."

"You're supposed to be studying, young man!"

"I was just having a little fun!"

"There is no time for fun now!"

"But Mom!"

"No buts! Now it's time for the yoshis bath and you to go inside! Your brother has already started!"

The yoshis hung their heads in a downer manner, disappointed that playtime was over as Mario rolled his eyes.

"Yes mother…" he sighed, fixing the gold tiara on his head and the three spikes of light brown hair flowing down his forehead as he followed her back into the palace.

"Guards, please escort the yoshis to their tubs for their weekly bathing" she commanded before stepping inside the royal home.

"Yes your highness!" they said to their queen.

"Come on yoshis."

The yoshis followed the guards as told. They looked back and frowned, sad that their time with Mario had been cut short so soon…

Later on, the young prince found himself isolated in his room staring at the pages of a rather large textbook. He yawned at the tediousness as the words began to blend and his vision slightly blurred. His couple of hours spent "studying" were incredibly slow and dull. He continuously looked back and forth between the book and the clock. Seconds felt like hours, and minutes felt like weeks. Soon having enough, Mario slammed his textbook shut and slid it underneath his large red royal bed. He sighed heavily.

"This is so boring!" he said aloud.

He threw himself back and stared at the ceiling. He briefly reflected on his life in the palace, obviously far different from that of the townsfolk. The young prince turned over and buried his face into one of his big fluffy pillows and groaned in frustration. He sighed heavily once more and the room fell quiet. It was silent for a while until it was suddenly broken by the sound of knocking. Mario sluggishly raised his head and groaned once more.

"Who is it?" he asked in an irritated tone, expecting his mother to be there.

The door clicked as the knob turned and the person behind it gently opened it.

"Mario?" said a familiar voice.

Said one relaxed a bit, knowing it wasn't his mother.

"Come in Luigi…"

The younger brother, clad in a similar outfit like Mario's except green and hair also styled similar, did so and opened the door to step inside the large bedroom of his sibling. He raised an eyebrow curiously, seeing Mario lying on his bed without a book in his hand. The older one raised his head and eyed Luigi.

"What is it?..."

"Mom just wanted me to come check on you."

Mario huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Check on me for what?"

"To see if you're studying."

Aggravated, the older brother shot up and sat upright in his bed.

" But studying is so boring!" he shouted.

Now it was Luigi's turn to roll his eyes.

"Not this again Mario…"

The red prince stood up and began to pace his room.

"Everyday it's studying and lessons with her! When are we ever going to get a break?"

"She only wants for us to be well educated."

"Luigi, we're seventeen for cryin' out loud! Shouldn't we be allowed to have a little fun?"

The green clad prince sighed and made his way out of his older twin's room.

"Where are you going?" asked Mario, poking his head out of the door.

"I'm going to get my book and study with you" Luigi answered without looking back.

"UGH!"

Mario huffed once more and threw his arms up. He walked over to the large window on the far side of his bedroom and looked out at the kingdom below. He viewed the many buildings and busy people below for a brief moment, resting his elbow on the windowsill and placing his chin his hand.

"Sometimes I wish I was a regular like them…" he sighed.

"So I wouldn't have to deal with all this royalty crap… I really wonder what their life is like…"

His train of thought was soon broken when Luigi entered the room with his large textbook.

"Okie dokie bro, where did you leave off?" he asked, taking a seat on the big and plush bed.

Prince Mario frowned and looked back at ShroomTown one last time before shuffling over to his bed and pulling out his book from underneath.

"Page 368 Luigi…"


	2. Family Dinner

Both of the young princes settled in the older one's bed and opened up their textbooks to the page Mario had left off before his tantrum.

"So, you are on… chapter 11… wow Mario, you're way behind…" said Luigi looking down at the pages. Mario folded his arms and huffed.

"Mom will be mad at you if you don't catch up" the green one informed.

"And where are you, exactly?" asked the red one, lowering his eyelids and raising an eyebrow.

"Chapter 16" exclaimed the younger twin, folding his arms triumphantly.

"Now come on Mario, I know you don't want another ear full from Mom. You go ahead and read the first page."

Mario sighed in defeat and placed his finger at the beginning of the first paragraph in the book. He dragged it across the page from left to right as he began to recite the text out loud, while Luigi listened and followed along, pausing him every now and again to quiz him…

A few hours passed and the brothers continued alternating through the reading and quizzing one another to see if each had been paying attention and absorbing the information in the text.

"Do you understand everything so far?" asked Luigi.

"Yeah… I think so" Mario answered back, chin in hand and elbow resting on his knee.

"Well, at least I've got you caught up" said the younger brother.

Suddenly, three knocks at the bedroom door caught Mario and Luigi's attention.

"Who is it?" questioned the red prince.

"Just a guard" a voice responded. Mario stood up from his plush bed and strolled over to answer the door.

"Yes?"

"Sirs, your mother the Queen requests for you and your brother to meet her downstairs for dinner" the guard clad in silver armor informed.

"Alrighty, we'll be down in a minute. Thank you" said Mario as he dismissed the guard and turned to Luigi.

"Come on Luigi, mom wants us down for dinner."

Said one nodded and closed both of their textbooks before getting off the bed and walking to Mario. The teenaged princes then made their way down a large flight of stairs and into the grand dining room where their mother was already sitting at the table awaiting them. She sat with her arms folded neatly infront of her, the sleeves made of netting like material on her dark purple dress pulled halfway up her forearms, her mid-length brunette hair pulled back into its usual bun, the light of the chandelier reflecting off the soft edges of her bangs, unchanged and styled to the right, and a golden tiara rested atop herhead. Her icy blue eyes fell upon the two brothers entering the room.

"Good evening Mario and Luigi" she greeted as her sons took their seats across the table from her.

"Good evening mother" they greeted back simultaneously.

Eyeing Mario, the queen asked, "Have you two been studying?"

The red prince saw this and responded quickly.

"Yes we have, mother…"

She simply nodded, showing a sign of relief and contentedness. The mother and her two boys sat at the table for some minutes before the royal chef entered the dining room with a large turkey along with a waiter pulling a small cart.

"Enjoy your dinner, your majesty" he said, gently placing the bird on the table.

The waiter then came behind him and placed salads on the table as side dishes.

"Thank you Jacque" she acknowledged.

With that, the cook and the waiter made their way back into the kitchen. Mario and Luigi gazed at the glazed turkey before them, forks in hand, and stomachs ready to be filled. However, the Queen paused them before they even began.

"We have to wait until your father gets here" she claimed.

The teen brothers laid back into their chairs, desperately fighting the urge to dive into the turkey…

Time passed and there wasn't any sign of him. In the meantime, Mario nibbled on a few salad leaves while the Queen wasn't looking. Fifteen minutes went by before their father finally entered the room. Mario resembled him almost exactly only this man and Luigi shared similar mustaches. He had a slightly

round build yet it was clear to see he had more muscle than fat, especially in his arms. A scarlet cape made of the finest cotton hung loosely around his form…. a suit of white worn on his body, and a large gold crown rested atop his head.

"You're late, Benito…" said the Queen, staring at him with a piercing look in her eyes.

Said one hesitantly stepped over to the table and took a seat in the bigger chair next to her, lifting his long royal red cape so as not to sit on it.

"Forgive me Marissa" he apologized.

"I was dealing with some finances and…"

Raising her hand in one swift motion, she paused him in mid-sentence.

"You know it isn't proper for a king to be late to dinner with his family" she informed.

"Yes I know…again, forgive me…" he said.

Marissa simply nodded and looked to Mario and Luigi.

"Now we may begin eating…" she declared.

Wasting no time at all, both brothers began carving into the turkey and filling their bellies to the near bursting point.

"So… how has everyone's day been?" Benito attempted to get a family conversation going. Luigi answered first.

"Fine. I managed to get a few chapters ahead in my book and helped Mario catch up on his."

"Impressive. How about you, Mario?"

Said one paused for a second and muttered under his breath- "horrendous…"

"Pardon?" the king raised an eyebrow. The queen shot a disapproving glare at the red prince, who in turn changed his answer.

"I mean… it was okay" he responded, although he didn't mean it in the least. His mother quickly butted in.

"Hmph. I caught Mario outside with the Yoshis instead if studying today" she informed her husband.

"Oh?"

Mario growled, irritated by her. "A simple break won't kill anyone, mom!"

"There are set times for breaks! and that was not one of them! Now finish your salad" she abruptly closed the discussion. Mario sat back in his chair, grumbled, then ate a mere salad leaf. Benito noticed his son's frustration and turned to his wife.

"Marissa, don't be so harsh on him. Too much work does wear on the mind."

"Well he hasn't been doing enough work lately" she refuted. "Besides, someone needs to make sure he's fit to be a king."

"True, but-"

"Enough, please. Let's just finish our meal peacefully."

Benny sighed in defeat. "Yes, Marissa…"

Mario watched his parents' brief exchange and huffed at his father's feeble attempt to stand up for him.

When the four of them finished dinner, Benito rose from his chair and exited the dining room.

"I'm going to finish with the finances" he claimed before walking out of sight.

Mario and Luigi stood up and rubbed their oh-so-full stomachs. Luigi stretched out his arms and began to exit the room as well.

"Good night mother" he said as he too walked out of sight.

"Good night Luigi" she said back.

Mario started to make his way out as well. But before he could, he was suddenly halted by his mother's voice.

"Mario" she called.

Said one turned around to face her.

"Yes mother?"

"There's something I need to remind you of."

"Yes?"

"The royal ball is next week. Invitations will be sent out tomorrow. I'm inviting all of the princesses I think to be eligible for you."

"You mean all the preppy snobs…" he muttered in a low voice. Luckily for him, she did not catch it.

"The princess I feel to be the most suitable shall be your bride" the Queen stated.

Reminded of this, Mario cringed at the idea. He swiftly turned his whole body around to face her, signaling he wasn't too enthusiastic about it.

"That's not fair! Luigi gets to choose his bride!" he proclaimed.

Unfazed, she simply took this as an empty argument.

"But he's not the immediate heir to the throne" Marissa said back.

"So?"

"You must think of what's best for your kingdom."

He sighed, knowing this argument was going nowhere. The red prince turned back around and began to shuffle out of the dining room.

"Good night mother…" he said in a monotone.

"Good night Mario."

The Queen watched as he exited through the grand doors, giving one last reminder before retiring to her own room.

"Remember… one week."

Mario simply rolled his eyes and headed into his bedroom. However, instead of falling asleep, he sat on his bed, knees to his chest, gazing out into the far off distance through his window.

"This is a time where I wish I was a regular…" he said sorrowfully.

"I wonder what their life is like…"

He huffed as a surge of irritability ran through him.

"I bet they aren't reprimanded by their parents…"

With that last comment, the red prince sighed once again and began to tuck himself in for the night…

Meanwhile on the far, far side of ShroomTown, a young blonde teenage girl was finishing un-tacking the yoshis in the small ranch her poor family owned…


	3. Poor Fair Maiden

**AN: Read it...thank you. Seriously, we are trying the best we can to update so enjoy and sit tight ;)**

**Disclaimer: Only the idea which emerged from our own sick, twisted, unpredictable minds are owned by us(by law)...and the OC's...But that's it!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Poor Fair Maiden

She had just finished riding and playing with the lovable dinosaurs around the small ranch behind her tiny house. The young woman then un-tacked each of their saddles and strolled over to the center of the pen. Brushing off the dirty white apron, which was wrapped securely around her waist, and that protected the skirt of her raggedy brown dress, she took a seat on a short wooden stool. As she did, many jolly yoshi's started to gather around her. Their big round eyes shimmered in the low lantern light as they fell upon her. She looked back at them with her own aqua blue eyes and giggled.

That was fun, huh guys?" she said.

The dinosaurs cheered and hopped, signaling they had a great time. The young girl laughed. Once done hopping, the yoshi's gathered closer, nuzzling her affectionately with their noses. She smiled and gently petted their large round snouts. A long moment passed, and the maiden and her dinosaurs embraced both it and one another…

Suddenly, she noticed one yoshi in particular was missing. She gasped, and shot up from her chair, startling the ones around her.

"Where's Precious?" she asked worriedly.

The others poked up their heads and looked around for the said dinosaur. The maiden searched around as well, hoping the yoshi would pop up. Soon her worry turned to relief when she came upon a pink female yoshi peacefully sleeping in her bed in the corner. The girl sighed and smiled. She gently tiptoed over to her and kneeled down beside her.

"I see you had a great time as well" she whispered, lightly petting the pink dinosaur's nose.

"Good night Precious…"

The brown dressed girl stood up, placed a hand over her mouth and yawned. The day was coming to an end and she was beginning to feel its effects on her body. Small aches that came with the joy of her yoshi's and the tired feeling that washed over her alerted the young girl to call it a night.

"We should be getting to bed now too… come along."

With that said, the other yoshi's all yawned, went over to their beds and lied down, each waving her good night.

"Good night guys…" she said, waving back to them with a smile.

With that, she turned and started towards her house. She entered the house and made her way to the kitchen, where she met her mother, who was busy attending dishes.

"Peach honey" she called.

"Yes mom?" said girl responded.

"I hope you don't mind but… I rented you out to do some work around town tomorrow" her mother said.

Peach slightly bit her lower lip and sighed simultaneously.

"You know how tight money is…" Mom said frowning and hanging her head.

She didn't want to have to send out her one and only sixteen-year-old daughter. Peach calmly approached her.

"It's okay mother… I understand" she assured.

Mom raised her head up and smirked. Mother and daughter both opened their arms and embraced one another in a short tight hug. When released, Peach placed a hand over her mouth and yawned once again.

"Well, I'm going to wash up and go to bed."

"Alright, good night Peach."

"Good night Mom."

With that, the adolescent girl began to make her way out of the kitchen. But before she exited, she stopped in the doorway and turned her head back to her parent.

"Mom, where's Dad?" she asked.

"He's out back in the shed" Mom answered.

"A blacksmith's work is never done."

She chuckled. Peach then walked out into the bathroom where she let her long golden hair down from its ponytail and slipped off the brown flat shoes from her feet and the raggedy brown dress from her curvy body. She briefly stepped into the shower and washed off the dirt which lightly coated her creamy white skin. Wrapped in a towel afterwards, Peach walked into her tiny bedroom, which had only a twin-sized bed on one side, a dresser on the other side, and a closet next to it. She strolled over to the dresser where she pulled out a small pink nightgown and put it on herself. She grabbed the brush and began stroking it through her hair. Body clean and hair free of knots; the teenage girl tucked herself underneath the covers and lied in bed. She stared at the ceiling for a brief moment before sighing and drifting off to sleep…

A ray of sunlight gleamed through the window and into the eyes of the young girl, peacefully asleep. Morning had arrived and it was time for her to awaken. She sat up and stretched her arms out above her head. Rubbing them to get the sleepy out of them, her eyes fluttered open. Climbing out of bed, Peach both slipped off her nightgown and walked over to her closet. She pulled out the raggedy brown dress she had worn the previous day and placed the brown flat shoes on her feet. Lastly, she stepped over to her dresser where she brushed the sleep knots out of her hair and tied it into a ponytail. The blonde girl left her bedroom and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mom!" she greeted said one.

"Good morning dear!"

Mom was busy preparing breakfast for the day. Peach took a seat at the table and awaited her mother to finish the morning meals. Once again, she noticed her father was not present.

"Mom, is dad coming to breakfast?" she asked.

Mom turned around with two plates in hand.

"No dear. He's working on quite a big project so I'm going to give him his breakfast out in the shed."

The young blonde frowned. Her mother placed a plate with two bacon strips and scrambled eggs in front of her and exited through a back door to the backyard.

"Hurry Peach. There are a lot of people you have to help today" she said just before leaving.

The blacksmith's daughter sighed, aware of the long busy day ahead of her…

* * *

**I wonder what's gonna happen next!**

**Annoying Announcer Voice: Read and find out in the next exciting chapter of... Prince Mario!**

**ps. All in BOLD was written and thought up by the best friend of MarioPwnsYou4Life: SonicBlade14! ;)**

**Check us both out and Enjoy! Thank you for your time with our stories!**


	4. Invitation

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Sorry for the really late chapter. I've been caught up with school and my birthday passed recently :). R&R please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Finishing her breakfast quickly, Peach disposed of her plate and picked up her checklist on the counter before heading out into town. It was time to get to work...

First on the list: Tend Mrs.J's garden. The young girl strolled through the village, waving to friends and strangers as they passed by. In just a few short minutes, she arrived at Mrs. J's small cottage. Peach approached the front door and gently knocked a few times. Seconds passed and the door pulled open. Standing in the doorway was a short and stout middle-aged woman with short straw like hair and features that moderately showed her age. A long coat wrapped around her round body, Mrs. J smiled widely at the adolescent.

"Good morning honey!" she happily greeted.

"Good morning Mrs. J!" Peach greeted back with equal enthusiasm.

"Well I hate to rush you into it dear but my garden needs serious work! My knees aren't all that well anymore..."

Peach smirked.

"It's okay, I understand" she said.

"Darling I gotta get going. Be sure to fix up the petunias really nice! They're my favorite!"

The young blonde giggled.

"Will do Miss! Bye!"

"Bye honey!"

Peach waved to Mrs. J as the older woman waddled off to who knows where. As soon as she was out of sight, the damsel headed around to the backyard where a small flower garden looked to be screaming to be worked on. She gathered up some tools, put on some gloves, and sighed. Carefully, Peach plowed the soil and placed a few seeds in blank areas of the garden. She watered and fertilized the flowers and placed some mulch around as well. She worked greatly on the petunias, as told by Mrs. J.

A few hours went by and at last she had finished. Standing from her aching knees, Peach surveyed the garden and took pride in her work. The whole backyard looked revived and brand new, as if a professional had worked on it.

"Job well done!" she said to herself.

With a smile on her face, the female adolescent headed back around to the front of the cottage. Now, onto assignment number 2...

* * *

Meanwhile back at the palace...

"We'll roll the red carpet out here and through the door for the princesses, food and drinks will be over there..."

The Queen was busy planning the setup for next week's royal ball. She mandated the guards to prepare everything in the exact detail she instructed. The King stood by her side and helped out with a few little things. As all the commotion was going on downstairs, the red clad prince stared down from above, glaring irritably at them all. He was not looking forward to next week. After a minute or so, young Mario simply sighed and shuffled back into his room. He made his way over to the large window on the far side and gazed at the tiny village below. His lips curved into a frown and eyelids lowered sorrowfully. He daydreamed of what life in ShroomTown was like. To be normal like everyone else, hang out with whomever you want, and have fun during the day...

As Mario was deep in thought, his younger twin brother came through the door.

"Mario, it's time to..." he started to say but paused when he spotted said one staring out of the window.

He slowly began to creep towards him.

"Mario?"

Hearing his brother's call the second time, the red prince shook his head and snapped out of his daydream.

"Huh?"

"What's up bro?" Luigi asked wondering.

Mario folded his arms and sighed once more, looking towards the floor.

"It's not fair Luigi..."

"Mario..."

The older bro turned back to the window and took yet another gander below.

"It must be so nice to live in the village..."

Luigi raised an eyebrow curiously.

"How so?"

Mario's face formed a bitter expression.

"Well for starters, they're not locked in their rooms 24/7."

The younger bro rolled his eyes.

"Not this again..."

"And THEIR mothers don't invite snobby princesses over and force them to marry one..."

Luigi fully approached the older one.

"Mario, you're overreacting. And we're not locked away 24/7.

The red prince whirled around towards him, now angered.

"We're only let out for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"

Luigi was beginning to become a little irritated himself.

"That's not true! We're allowed to go out and play with the yoshis!"

"For ten minutes!" Mario snapped.

"Well, Mom says too much bouncing around and yoshi riding is bad for your posture" Luigi said calmly.

"But we're only seventeen!" the red prince continued to argue.

"Why can't we act like one?"

"Mario, we're not normal seventeen year olds! We are the princes of Mushroom Kingdom!" exclaimed the green clad bro.

"So!" the older one snapped once more.

Luigi paused and took a deep breath to calm his nerves and irritation towards his brother.

"Honestly, I don't know what you're complaining for. You live in a huge luxurious mansion, you're fed the best food, and you have the comfiest bed to sleep in. Plus you're the one with all of the attention."

"You get to choose your bride!" shouted Mario.

"You're the heir to the throne!" Luigi came back.

"And besides, I don't have complete freedom. Mom has to approve of her before I can be with her."

The red clad prince huffed before sighing and heading back towards the window.

"Well sometimes I wish I was a normal person down there in ShroomTown. I wouldn't have to deal with the price of living in this "big luxurious palace"..."

Luigi had had enough for one day.

"Mario, there is nothing in that village that could possibly make you happy" he said.

"Now grab your book, it's time to study."

The older bro scowled. Then he sighed in defeat and shuffled over to his bed and pulled out his textbook from underneath. Meanwhile, back downstairs...

"Here, send out these invitations" Queen Marissa ordered a guard, handing him the bag of envelopes.

"I'm inviting all of the princesses I believe to be eligible for Mario so deliver them as soon as possible!"

"Yes your majesty!" he bowed before running off with the letters.

* * *

Peach carefully mopped the floors of Ms. G's home. Her third assignment of the day was to clean the home while Ms. G went out into town to run errands.

Time went by and at last the floors were bright and shiny.

"Phew, that's the last of it" said Peach, wiping her arm across her forehead.

She took a long look at her finished work and smiled proudly. Then, as if on cue, Ms. G entered her household. Looking at her now spotless home, she gasped in awe.

"Well done Peach! You've done an amazing job!" she said gratefully.

However her smile soon faded into a guilty frown.

"What's the matter?" asked Peach.

Ms. G pulled a tiny bag out of her coat pocket and handed it to the young girl.

"This is all I have to pay you with... I'm sorry."

The blonde damsel took the tiny bag and placed it in the pocket of her apron.

"That's okay. I'm glad I helped though!" she said with a sweet smile.

Ms. G smirked.

"Thank you honey" she said, giving the adolescent a hug.

"You're welcome Ms. G. Now uh, I hate to run off so quickly but I've got a few more assignments to do so I'll see you around!"

With that, Peach waved her goodbye and set off to complete her remaining tasks...

Many hours went by and the sun finally set, allowing the darkness of night to envelop the sky. Exhausted from a long day's work, the maiden strolled her way home to give her mother the earnings she made. She walked into the kitchen where she saw Mom sitting at the table.

"I'm back mom. Here's my earnings" she said as she made her way over.

"Oh thank you dear!" said Mom, lightly taking the bags of money.

She poured the coins out onto the table and began to count their total amount. Peach looked for a smile on her mother's face. Instead, there was a frown.

"I hope this is enough..." Mom muttered.

"What?" exclaimed Peach worriedly.

"Unfortunately, it may not be. You know how behind we are on rent" her mother stated.

The young girl frowned, fearing her hard work will not have paid off.

"Don't worry honey. We'll find a way somehow" said her mother trying to brighten the situation.

After a minute or so, Peach stood and walked towards the door.

"I'm going out to the yoshis" she said.

The teen girl made her way to the ranch where the yoshis lied. Upon seeing her, the dinosaurs jumped up with excitement and dashed towards their caretaker. Peach sat on the stool in the center of the pen and the loveable reptiles gathered around her. All looked to her happily with their big adorable sparkling eyes. However, Precious the pink yoshi soon noticed that she didn't appear as happy as she normally is. Eventually the others saw this as well. The female dinosaur nudged the girl with her nose. Peach looked around at all of them and saw concern in their faces. She opened her arms wide and embraced them all in a big group hug.

"Don't worry guys... we may be a little behind, but we'll be okay..."

She held them tight for a few moments. Then Peach turned her eyes towards the big beautiful palace just above the dark horizon. She sighed sorrowfully.

"It must be so nice to live at the palace..." she said.

"With all of its luxury and rich, comfortable, carefree lifestyle."

As she gazed at the towering castle, she chuckled. The yoshis looked to her curiously.

"I know this sounds silly but... it would be so amazing if I could go there. I would love to see how pretty it is on the inside..."

She paused for a second.

"And maybe even... tee hee... meet the prince..."

She continued her stare at the home of the royals. After a while, she stood from her stool and stretched her arms out above her head.

"Well guys, it's getting late" she said to the dinosaurs.

As the routine goes, they all headed to their beds and lied down.

"Good night yoshis, I'll see you in the morning."

The dinosaurs waved and rested their heads. Peach yawned and turned towards the house to head in...

However, just before she began to move, there came a sound of a hustling yoshi and its rider. The adolescent girl looked back to see a man in a suit of armor carrying a bag on his shoulder riding a yoshi hastily through the streets.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, I am so behind!" he said to himself.

The bag hung open a bit, unknown to him. As the yoshi ran speedily, something dropped out of it, also unknown to the man. Peach watched as he and the similarly armored dinosaur ran by her small house and eventually disappeared out of sight. She then turned her attention to the direction they had just come from. She caught glimpse of the thing the fell out of the bag.

Curiously, Peach walked over to the spot and picked up the item. It was an envelope. A very fancy envelope at that.

"What's this?"

She stared at it, contemplating in her mind. Soon her curiosity got the best of her and she tore it open. Inside was a paper. A fancy paper. Her eyes scanned it as she read. And suddenly, she gasped in great surprise.

"You have been cordially invited to attend the royal ball held at the Mushroom Kingdom Royal Palace."

"Oh my god, it's an invitation!"

She continued to read the rest, her surprise becoming greater and greater. She couldn't believe what she was seeing yet she saw it. The sheer coincidence surprised her the most. When she finished reading the invite, she smiled ear to ear with excitement.

But then... something crossed her mind.

"This invitation clearly isn't for me... and I'm not a princess..."

Peach thought deeply about the choice she was about to make.

"But when will an opportunity like this ever come again?..."

She bit her lower lip and made her decision... go with it.

"Eek! What do I have to wear?"

The damsel looked down at her raggedy brown dress and worn flat shoes. Then, she came up with an idea.

"I'll just have to make a dress! Something that will help me fit in!"

Clutching the envelope in her hand, Peach looked up into the starry sky-

"Thank you!"

And dashed into her house to plan her arrival the Mushroom Kingdom Royal Ball...


	5. Preparation

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally an update! I've been jammed with school and life and...yeah... I rushed through this so we can get to the better parts of the story in the next few chapters! R&R PLEASE!_**

**_

* * *

_**

The next day, the sun shined flamboyantly as it sat high in the late morning sky. The young maiden was settled on her bed; gazing at the royal paper she received the previous night with glee. Then, folding it neatly, she placed it underneath her pillow. Peach reached over to her nightstand and picked up a small sketchbook and pencil. She began to draw out ideas for the one thing that stood in her way of attending the ball.

"What could I wear?" the adolescent girl contemplated.

Peach spent the next hour or so sketching patterns and designs that would seem fit as royal attire. She drew quite a number of dresses, almost uncountable. At last she came up with 'the one'.

"This is perfect!" she said with a wide smile.

It was a beautiful pink gown with sleeves that hung on the shoulders, a fine light pink ribbon tied into a small bow on the left hip around the waist, and soft elbow length royal looking gloves. Though it looked pretty on paper, Peach now had to fulfill her real task... bringing the dress to life. She sat back for a moment and thought of who and where she could acquire the materials and a sewing machine. Surely the people she helped yesterday wouldn't mind helping her today. The young blonde exited her house with high hopes, though she did not tell her parents.

"Hmm... who could possibly have material for a dress?" Peach wondered.

"*Gasp* I know! Mrs. Thompson!"

The young girl then began to sprint with excitement over to the said woman's house.

* * *

Meanwhile at the palace...

The Queen was briefing her son about next week's ball.

"You will stand here on this small step and greet the princesses as they arrive" she explained.

Mario stood there indifferently.

"So just smile and wave or something?" he said.

"No. You will bow and lightly kiss their hand" the Queen responded.

"It should last around two to three seconds."

The red prince rolled his eyes and huffed, unknown to his mother.

"Now, it's time for you to be fitted for your tuxedo" she said.

"What?" he exclaimed.

Seemingly out of nowhere, four royal seamstresses approached Mario and began pulling him along into their dressing room.

"Since this ball is being held to find you a bride, I'm having them prepare your suit ahead of time" Queen Marissa stated.

"But mom!" he began to argue, but was cut short when she turned her back and walked away.

"We will continue discussing later" she said before she was out of sight.

The seamstress quad dragged Mario into their room and closed the door behind them.

"Alright your majesty, stand up here on this stepstool" the first one ordered.

"Now hold out your arms and be perfectly still" said the second one.

"We want to get your EXACT measures" said the third woman.

"We don't want you wearing a tux too long or too short at the ceremony. Talk about embarrassing!" said the fourth lady.

Mario silently groaned and unwillingly did what they told him. Two of the women measured his limbs to the exact millimeter with measuring tape. Meanwhile cutting and stitching was being done to a tux worn by a mannequin on the other side of the room by the other two. It wasn't long before the prince grew annoyed.

"Um ladies? I need to use the bathroom" he said.

"Okay your majesty but hurry back!"

Mario quickly paced out of the room. He didn't really have to go, he just wanted to escape. He crept upstairs and into his room where he plopped himself onto his bed. Gazing up at the ceiling, the red prince fell into deep thought and his mind wandered. He could wait an eternity before going to next weeks ball just to greet snotty princesses. Sighing, he rolled over onto his side. Minutes had passed when suddenly the door opened. Mario peeked over to see who was entering. Once again it was his brother.

"Mario, what are you doing in here?" he asked.

"The seamstresses are downstairs looking for you!"

The older brother groaned.

"Ugh...of course they are... If they ask, you haven't seen me, okay?" he said, walking passed Luigi.

"But Mario-"

Before Luigi could respond, Mario had already exited the room and went into hiding in another area. Rolling his eyes, the green prince exited as well and went back to his own room.

* * *

Peach happily skipped her way over to Mrs. Thompson's house. She hoped to obtain some kind of material for her ideal dress. Lightly knocking on the door, she waited for the lady of the house to answer. And a few seconds later, she did.

"Oh hello Peach!" she greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi Mrs. Thompson!" the young girl greeted back.

"What brings you here?" the lady asked.

"Oh, I was wondering if I could borrow some fabric to make a dress."

"A dress? What's the occasion?"

"Oh! Um... my mom's birthday!"

Mrs. Thompson thought for a moment or so.

"Well, since you did such a great job helping around the house yesterday, I suppose I can give you something" she answered.

Peach smiled widely.

"Thank you!"

"Now what is it you need dear?"

"Some materials to help me get started on making a dress. Preferably pink please."

The older woman stepped back into the house for a minute and Peach waited on the porch patiently. Soon Thompson returned with a pink classy looking gown in hand.

"Here, this could be a base for you to fix up any way you like" she said.

The young girl gladly took it.

"This is perfect! Thank you so much!"

"No problem dear. I'm happy to return the favor of your hard work."

"Well, I'm sorry to rush off but I have more material to fetch!"

With that, Peach waved Mrs. Thompson goodbye and headed back into town in search of the perfect pieces to her royal project.

* * *

"Mario, where are you?" called the first seamstress.

"Come now your majesty, this is no time for games!" said the second.

"Let's check his brother's room!" suggested the third.

The fourth one led the rest to Luigi's room and opened the door. Inside Luigi lay on his bed silently studying. He heard the women enter and looked up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Sorry to disturb you Prince Luigi" said one of them.

"But have you by any chance seen Prince Mario anywhere?"

The green one placed a hand over his chin and thought for a moment.

"Nope" he answered.

"Oh. Well, sorry again for disturbing..."

The four seamstresses then exited to continue their search for the red prince. Luigi sighed and closed his textbook.

"They're gone Mario, you can come out now."

Peering to make sure the coast is clear, Mario stepped out of his brother's closet.

"That was close... thanks for covering for me bro" he said.

Luigi approached him.

"Whatever. Why are you hiding from the seamstresses?" he asked.

"They want to fit me for a tux" Mario answered.

"And?"

"They want to fit me for when I marry one of those snotty princesses!"

Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Mario, I'm sure not all princesses are snotty."

The red prince huffed.

"Yeah, only the ones mom is inviting to the ball are..."

The green one lightly squeezed the space between his eyes to contain himself.

"She only wants the best for you bro."

Mario rolled his eyes.

"Sure she does..."

"You'll see eventually..." Luigi sighed.

Suddenly, the sound of high-heeled footsteps echoed from the hallway. Mario fled back into Luigi's closet. He managed to hide himself just in the nick of time as their mother entered the room.

"Luigi dear" she said.

"Where is your brother? The seamstresses are turning the palace upside down looking for him."

"Um... he might be in the bathroom. I'm not sure" he lied.

"Hm... well, I guess his tuxedo can wait. Right now we need to deal with finding a princess first."

The queen began to exit the room. Then, Luigi had a thought.

"Wait mom!" he called.

"Hm?" she turned back.

"I was just thinking... Why don't you let Mario mingle with the princesses at the ball next week? You invited all of the ones you feel are eligible so he has to pick someone you would like."

"Hmm..." Mother Marissa contemplated her son's suggestion for a moment or so.

"Well, I guess that is true. And it wouldn't hurt for him to socialize with them... Very well then."

With that, she turned and finally left. Luigi went over to his closet.

"You can stop hiding now..." he said to Mario.

The red prince squeezed out and brushed himself off before facing his brother with a rather upset expression.

"What did you do that for? Now I have to actually speak to those snobs!" he exclaimed.

"Hey! I just got you a choice!" Luigi said back.

"Think about it Mario. You can now talk to the princesses and choose who you feel is the least snotty. That way, you'll be a little bit happier later on."

Mario's anger faded and he calmed himself.

"Well...okay then..."

"Would you rather have mom choose for you?" the green prince asked, knowing the answer all too well.

The red one looked away for a second, signaling the obvious answer.

"Thanks Luigi... I guess..." he muttered.

"You're welcome. You know, I won't be there next week."

"Why not?" asked Mario.

"I'll be visiting other kingdoms and meeting other princesses. Hopefully mom will approve of the one I like and bring home. Now, if you don't mind bro, I would like to get back to reading."

The younger twin reached underneath his bed and retrieved his book. Mario nodded and shuffled out of his brother's room back into his own. He dragged himself over to his bed and lied there on his back, staring up at the ceiling once again. He sighed, thinking about next week and all the brats he would have to talk to find the least snobby one.

"I hope I find at least ONE sweet girl..." he said to himself.

* * *

"Thank you so much for letting me use your sewing machine Ms. Grace!" said Peach with a wide smile.

"You're welcome Peach! It's the least I can do to repay you for your help the other day! Now, if you don't mind me asking, what are you making?"

"Oh, I'm just...making a dress."

"For what?"

"My... my mom! She deserves something pretty for all of her hard work!"

"Aww, that's so nice of you Peach."

"Tee hee!"

With that, the woman left the adolescent girl alone to finish her project. The young maiden focused deeply and spent hours carefully piecing together her royal puzzle. Time flew by and before she knew it, Peach had completed it. She took the dress off of the table and hurried over to a mirror. Holding it up to get a good look at it, she suddenly gasped.

"Oh my it's..."

At that moment, Ms. Grace entered the room and saw the dress for herself. She too gasped.

"Oh my lord, Peach! That dress is gorgeous!" she exclaimed as she ran over to her.

"You think so?"

"Your mom will absolutely love this darling!"

Peach smiled ear to ear.

"Thank you so much again Ms. Grace!"

The young girl then looked up at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Well, I must be going. Bye Ms. Grace!"

"Goodbye dear!"

And so, Peach sprinted home excitedly with her new dress in hand, and an incredibly big smile. For once, something great was happening...


	6. Royal Ball

A week had passed and at last, the night of the Royal Ball had come. The large front doors were opened wide and all of the main lights shined brightly. Queen Marissa was surveying the palace one last time to make sure everything was set perfectly. Prince Mario stood in his place on the step waiting for the princesses that were soon to arrive. He sighed, trying to think positively about all of this. His father King Benito approached him from behind.

"Are you okay my son?" he asked.

Mario looked up at his much larger dad.

"Do I really have to do this?" said the red prince.

"Well, your mother feels it is time for you to meet someone, so just try to make the best of it. Okay?" Benito advised.

"Yes dad..."

The king gently rested his big hand atop his son's head and ruffled his hair a bit before he left to join his wife.

"Marissa, the palace looks superb! There's no need to spend all night looking around."

"Hmm... aha! That banner is crooked! Guards! Will you fix this eyesore please?" said the Queen.

"Yes your majesty!"

"...Honey, it wasn't off by that much. I didn't even notice it" said Benito.

"Hmph. Well, you should pay more attention to more detail. Details are important! You know that!" she stated.

"Yes, but I don't think the entire evening will be ruined if the banner is slightly off center."

"This ball is being held to find Mario a bride and suitable queen! Not just any princess is going to inherit MY throne! Our palace must be decorated perfectly to avoid any ill feelings from the ladies!"

"But they're so young. They most likely won't be bothered by such things."

"Regardless, this place needs to be straightened up."

"But-"

"Look at the time! We should go to our spots now. Come along Benny." Without another word, she walked off. The king sighed and followed, slightly hanging his head.

Mario turned back and saw a guard clearing his throat, readying for an announcement.

"Your highness, the princesses have begun to arrive" he said.

Mario swallowed and faked a smile. After a minute or so, a young girl in a very light green elegant gown stepped into the palace. She gracefully strolled down the red carpet to the prince. When she approached, Mario did as he was told, giving her a bow as she curtsied. Then he gently grasped her hand, planted a light kiss and smiled. She giggled and made her way to the right.

"This is going to be a long night..." Mario murmured to himself.

Later on...

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, I'm late!"

Peach frantically dashed back and forth around her room trying to finish getting ready. She hastily put on her custom-made gown, and slipped on her gloves.

"GAH! WHERE ARE MY SHOES?!" She nearly turned the entire bedroom upside down looking for them. Eventually she found them stashed in her closet, which she put them there to keep hidden from her mom and dad. Quickly placing the sparkly pink high heels on her feet, Peach dashed over to the mirror to make a final check.

The young girl made some last minute fixes to her long and flowing golden blonde hair. Finally dressed, she tip-toed over and peered out of her door to make sure her parents were not present. The minute the coast was clear, Peach sprinted outside to make her way to the palace straight down from her house. She had just passed their mailbox when suddenly she was halted by a call of a yoshi. She whirled around nervously to see a pink yoshi staring at her with big curious eyes.

"Precious?" said Peach.

The dinosaur approached her, wondering why her handler was in such a hurry. The maiden kneeled and petted her nose.

"It's okay Precious. I'm on my way to somewhere very special! But I'm running really late so I need to get going!"

She rubbed the yoshi's nose a bit more before standing.

"Now go back and play with the others okay?" Precious rubbed Peach back with her nose.

"Oh, and don't tell mommy or daddy!"

The pink dino nodded and finally returned to the house. The adolescent girl smiled one more time before starting her sprint again.

"Oh, I hope I'm not TOO late!"

Much later on, all of the princesses had arrived. They now stood around sipping on sweet punch and conversing with one another about each other's posh lifestyle and recently acquired gems. But most of them were looking up at the prince and sighing lovingly. Mario stood on the step, not really wanting to move. Then, his mother came over.

"Mario... shouldn't you be socializing with the princesses?" said the Queen.

"It's impolite to just leave them standing there."

The red prince glared at her and sighed. He stepped down and began to make his way into the group of royal girls.

"Heh heh... Hi ladies."

"Hello!" they greeted back, each batting their eyelashes.

The prince grinned nervously as the girls stared at him with eyes half closed in a flirty manner.

"So um... where are you all from?" he asked.

All of the female guests began to answer, at first simultaneously, then alternatively. A long while of this small talk and the girls talking a mile a minute went on and on... and Mario began to grow irritated.

"This had better be over soon..." he muttered to himself in a low tone.

He stared out at them, pretending to listen to what they were saying. Then, looking out through a small space between them, a young blonde girl suddenly appeared from afar. She was alone, and by the way she was looking around, he could tell she was confused.

"She must be lost..."

The red prince started to make his way through the large crowd of surrounding princesses. As he did, they began to whisper to one another.

"Oooh is he cute!"

"How much is he worth?"

"I wonder how big he is down there... hee hee"

Mario overheard and blushed a bit. Finally he managed to reach the girl.

"Excuse me" he called for her.

Startled by the sudden voice, she spun quickly towards him.

"Are you lost?" he asked.

"Oh um... kind of, yes. Heh heh" she answered shyly.

Mario held out his hand, "come with me."

She paused for a second in hesitation, then placed her hand in his. He gently grasped it and began to lead her back towards the other girls.

"So um... who are you?" she asked curiously.

He turned back to her for a moment.

"I am Prince Mario."

Her eyes widened and she gasped in great surprise.

"Oh my gosh, your highness! I'm so sorry! Where are my manners?" she bowed. The prince chuckled.

"It's okay. You don't have to act so prim and proper around me. I'm not strict about it."

She gulped a bit, timorously. Talk about embarrassing! Some way to meet a prince, huh?

"Oh...okay."

The two continued on their way back to the ball. The adolescent girl stared at the prince, feeling foolish and worried that she may have already made a bad impression on herself. As they came closer to the group of princesses, Mario began to have second thoughts.

"Do I really want to go back over there?" He stopped and decided to stay put, away from the others. She paused and decided to gaze around at the huge structure she was in. She had certainly never been in such a fancy place before! Mario found himself looking at her. He decided to try and break the ice with her, but doubted she would be any better than the other princesses.

"Your dress is lovely" he complimented.

"Oh! Thank you." She looked back in slight surprise.

"You're quite handsome yourself!"

The red prince eyed her bewilderingly. She complimented back? He expected her to ramble on narcissistically. He opened his mouth to speak again, when suddenly slow music began to play throughout the palace. He glanced up at the ceiling, then back at her.

"Hm... she hasn't annoyed me yet... And she is pretty..." he thought.

The red prince cleared his throat before he spoke up.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

She gasped a bit and looked at him nervously. Then she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and once again placed her hand in his.

"Sure but... I don't know how to waltz."

"That's alright. Just follow along with me!"

With that he preceded to place his arm around her slim waist and she placed her other hand on his shoulder. Mario slowly moved his feet to the rhythm of the music as she carefully followed his steps.

"See! You're not doing bad at all!" he commended.

She giggled sweetly. "Thank you."

"So, what's your name?" the prince asked as they continued to dance.

"Oh! Um... Princess Peach" she answered.

"Princess Peach, huh? Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So what kingdom are you from, Peach?"

Her eyes widened a teeny bit. She didn't expect to be in this position and hadn't thought about this!

"Umm... Sapphireland."

"Sapphireland? I've never heard of that kingdom. Is it far away?"

"Y-yes. Very far. Heh heh... this is my first ball."

"What? This is really your first one?"

"Mhmm."

"Wow. Well, are you enjoying it?"

"Of course! It's lovely!"

"Heh heh..."

She and the prince conversed further, getting to know one other a little. All the while they continued gracefully grazing the floor in elegant waltz. Time passed and Mario eventually found himself actually beginning to like her.

"You know Princess, I thought you would be, but you're not snobby like all the others!" he was happy to say.

She giggled once more.

"And you're not stuck up or hard headed like I thought princes were!" Peach said back. The adolescents smiled widely at one another.

Then... both of them fell silent and they began to stare into each others shining blue eyes. Peach blushed, gazing into the prince's amazing aqua irises. Mario swallowed a tiny bit, fixated on her gorgeous sapphire ones. All seemed to be going great and he was now finally enjoying the ball...

That is, until Marissa came by. While she continued her stroll around to make sure the ball was going smoothly, the Queen spotted Mario and Peach standing together in the back. She mostly stared at Peach and raised an eyebrow. She calmly made her way towards them...with a few questions in mind.

"Mario" she called for his attention.

"Mom?" he said back, breaking his stare from the young blonde.

"Mom? You must be the Queen!" Peach bowed to her gracefully.

"Yes. Mario, may I ask who this young lady is?"

"Mother, this is Princess Peach" he responded.

"Peach huh? What kingdom do you reside from?" Marissa questioned her.

"Sapphireland, your majesty" the young girl politely answered.

"I see..."

The Queen stared at Peach for a long moment, surveying her. Her face seemed familiar, but not royally familiar. A long moment of silence passed until...

"Guards, take her out of here" she commanded.

"What?!" exclaimed the maiden in shock.

Two armored guards soon began to approach them. Mario's eyes widened in surprise.

"Mom, what are you doing?!"

"Sapphireland does not exist. This girl is not a princess." said Marissa.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the prince.

"You're the poor village blacksmith's daughter Peach, aren't you?"

The busted girl was too timid to answer, staring back at the Queen frightfully. She felt the heat of tears forming in her eyes. Mario looked up at the frightened girl with a shocked expression.

"You're not a princess?"

He was simply bewildered by this. She looked back at him, feeling nothing but fear and regret.

"Guards, please remove this intruder from my palace" Marissa ordered.

"Yes mam!"

The two men proceeded towards her, ready to toss her out. However, as they went to grab hold of her, Peach suddenly bolted for the open doors, the tears finally pouring their way out of her eyes. The red prince gasped.

"Peach, wait!" he sprinted after her.

She ran out of palace without looking back, her eyes now becoming red and puffy.

"Hold on!" Mario called again.

The two guards posted by the doors simultaneously lowered the spears in front of the doorway and halted the prince from pursuing.

"PEACH!" he shouted.

In a matter of seconds, the young false princess was out of sight. Marissa huffed and headed back to her spot on the step.

"Now let us proceed with the ball."

Then the real princesses took notice that Mario was vacant and made a mad rush to him. They surrounded the prince, all of them shouting at the same time, each vying for his attention. He struggled, trapped in the seemingly endless sea of annoying girls.

"Peach!..."

"What's going on?" asked the King, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"You need not worry. I've already taken care of it" responded the Queen. He took a look for himself and noticed the chaos. More importantly, his disheartened son.

"Of course you have…" he said to himself.

Mario stared out through the opened palace doors, bewildered as to what the heck had just happened, and saddened that the one sweet girl he had found was chased away...

The young girl ran as fast as her legs could carry her all the way home. As she approached the front door, she slowed down and lightly stepped into her room so as not to wake her parents. Peach dove into her bed and buried her red face into a pillow and sobbed for moments longer. Much time later, she shuffled into the bathroom and washed up in the shower, then replaced the beautiful pink gown with the raggedy brown dress. Placing the flat shoes on her feet and with her head slightly hung, the saddened girl silently made her way outside to the yoshis. As she approached, the gentle dinosaurs poked their heads up and trotted to her. Their happy feeling soon faded when they saw the opposite expression on their caretaker's face. Each of them looked to her with curious and concerned eyes. She sat on the stool and looked back, smirking sorrowfully.

"I bet you're wondering where I was..." she finally spoke.

The yoshis listened wonderingly.

"Well... I went to the palace."

Each of their mountain shaped eyes widened in surprise.

"There is a royal ball being held there and a guard dropped an invitation in front of the house last week. Of course, it wasn't for me but I've always wanted to go there, so I took it anyway. That's why I was wearing that dress earlier."

Her smirk faded into her true emotion.

"But I'll never be able to go back now..."

Much time had passed by and finally the ball has ended. The real princesses strolled out of the palace and into their carriages to return to their home kingdoms. Mario stood on the step and waved the last one goodbye, as he was told by his mother. As soon as she was out of sight, his false grin disappeared and his head hung. He was glad it was finally over but one thing still burdened him and wouldn't leave his mind... The beautiful blonde girl he had danced with earlier.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Mario, it is late. Now that the ball is over, head upstairs and freshen up for bed" Marissa mandated.

The red prince scowled and shuffled passed her and up the staircase without a word. Benito approached her from behind.

"Well… that went pretty well, huh honey?" he said, gently wrapping his big arms around her and pretending to forget earlier's incident.

"Shouldn't you be heading off to bed too?" she responded.

"I'm waiting for you" the king smirked lovingly.

"Hmph... Lets go."

With that, the king and queen headed off to their own bedroom for the night. However, their son wasn't exactly doing the same...

Mario lied on his back, arms folded behind his head, staring at the ceiling as his mind drifted into heavy thought. He pictured nothing... but that girl. She was the highlight of the night, the only one to make him smile for real.

"She was so nice and... not conceded..." he said to himself.

However, she was not a princess.

"That figures I guess... she isn't spoiled rotten, as far as I've seen..."

He didn't expect to actually enjoy her company. In fact, he really liked it. She was pretty on the outside and seemed pretty on the inside also. And she wasn't a bad dancer for a first timer. It was just a shame that she had been run out like that.

The more Mario thought about it, the more he wanted to do what he had on his mind. He knew his mother would definitely not approve, but he decided to be indifferent and go ahead with it anyway. He was going to do what HE wanted to do for once.

"I have to see her again."

His decision made, the red prince rose from his bed and headed for the door. Gently opening it, he peered out for any guards patroling the halls. It was time to go into stealth mode. Stepping as lightly as possible, Mario tiptoed down the hall and staircase. Silent as a mouse, he made his way to the front door.

"Your higness? Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked a guard, just as the prince had placed a hand on the doorhandle.

"Um...I'm just...going to the restroom!" he lied.

The guard raised an eyebrow skeptically, but would not question the higher authority any further.

"Alrighty sir."

The armored man walked away. Sighing in relief, Mario carefully pushed the door and squeezed his way outside. Heading to the left, he crept his way to where the royal yoshis slept cozily. He quietly went over to the one green dinosaur out of all the white ones. He kneeled down next to him.

"Yoshi..." he whispered.

"Yoshi...wake up..."

The armored dino stirred and eventually his big eyes fluttered open. He looked at his human friend, wondering.

"Listen, you and I are going into town, okay buddy?"

Yoshi eyed him curiously, as if saying "why are we going there?"

"I don't really have time to explain. I need to do something. So hurry and lets-a-go."

Shrugging his shoulders, Yoshi silently stood up and allowed the prince to hop on his back. As soon as they were out of earshot, the green dino picked up speed and the two dashed off into Shroomtown...

Approaching the village several minutes later, Mario ordered his loyal friend to slow down so they could take a better look and allow the prince to contemplate the whereabouts of the blonde girl.

"Hm... I saw her run this way..."

In the meantime, he gazed about the peaceful little place, most of the households sleeping, but some with a light on or two. He smiled. A long while of searching went by and still no sign of the mysterious maiden. Soon Mario grew discouraged and figured he would not find her.

"Maybe she's sleeping...or maybe she's gone..." he sighed.

However, just as he was about to order Yoshi to turn around, the dinosaur pointed ahead.

"Hm? What is it Yoshi?"

Straight down from them, a light shined brightly next to the tiniest house in the village.

"Is that...? Lets-a-go see boy!"

With one last sliver of hope, Mario and Yoshi pressed onward and made their way towards the small residence...


	7. Surprise Visit

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Characters belong to Nintendo... that is all._**

* * *

As Mario and Yoshi neared the house, a voice began to fade into their ears. Mario told his dino friend to lay low as they crept closer. When close enough, the prince hopped off and pressed his back against the wall of the structure. Scooting along the side, he could hear the speech becoming clearer. It sounded of a lament, a sweet voice speaking it.

Curiously, Mario decided to eavesdrop.

"How could I have done such a thing?..." it said.

His eyes broadened. That voice was like no other he had heard, save for only one.

"Peach?..." he whispered to himself.

Very carefully, Mario peeked around the corner to see a young blonde adolescent girl settled on a stool and cuddling with multiple yoshis. Her pink lips were curved into a frown and her eyes half closed as she continued to speak.

"What I did was just dumb... No, it was downright stupid! It was wreckless! It was ridiculous! It was... oh, it was wonderful..."

Suddenly, she smirked and giggled.

"Had I not went, I probably never would have been able to see the palace. It was so beautiful! More beautiful than I could have ever imagined!"

The yoshis listened in wonderment.

"And more importantly... I never would have met the prince."

Mario observed and listened in even more.

"Oh my, he was soooo handsome and kind. I even got to dance with him!"

The yoshis "wowed", the young prince blushed a tiny bit and smiled.

"Although he was shorter than I expected..."

Yoshi snickered behind him.

"Oh shut up..." he quietly nipped at the dino.

"It was magical! We danced and talked and... I couldn't help but look into his gorgeous eyes" she continued.

However, just as quickly as it had changed the first time, the mood switched again. Her smirk disappeared.

"But then, the Queen came along and figured out I'm not a princess. I was so afraid, I ran all the way back here."

Her dinosaur friends huddled closer to their caretaker. Mario's smile also lost its curve.

"I was foolish to think I could blend in there and I feel awful for decieving the prince... This where I belong."

Sorrowful tears began to emerge from her now closed eyes. He continued to watch her, the sympathy beating within him.

"Besides... who would want a dirt poor peasant that smells like piles of hay anyway?" she began to cry.

The yoshis gasped and rubbed their noses against her to comfort the saddened girl. The red prince looked on, his heart aching from her story.

"She's so innocent..." he said under his breath.

Mario watched her with a frown. His green friend looked on also... until he spotted another rather pretty female. Standing right beside the maiden was a pink yoshi to catch his eye. Without much of a thought, Yoshi began to proceed towards them.

"Okay Yoshi, when I say 'go' we'll... Yoshi? Yoshi!"

The gentle reptile walked right on up to Peach and her dinos. She gasped a tiny bit, stunned by this armored one. Wiping away her tears, she tried talking to him.

"Hello little Yoshi. Where did you come from?" she asked, though unable to look away from his shiny silver attire.

He simply turned his attention to the female next to her. Precious looked back at him, intrigued with his appearance. None of them had ever seen one like this!

Mario, still behind the wall, facepalmed for a second. Then, taking a deep breath, the prince started to make his way over also and decided to speak to her. From the corner of her eye, Peach saw someone in red walking over to the group. She turned her head, only to get a huge surprise. She inhaled a huge gasp.

"Your higness?" exclaimed the young girl.

"Hello Peach" he greeted with a wave.

The young girl froze in pure shock and fear.

"Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry I snuck into your palace! Please, PLEASE don't punish me painfully!" she begged.

Contrary to her expectation, Mario calmly approached and chuckled.

"Heh heh, it's okay! I'm not mad!" he said.

She eyed him in bewilderment.

"You're... you're not?...really?"

"Really" the prince assured her.

Her body shook nervously in his presence. He came around next to her.

"Sorry if my yoshi disturbed you."

She hesitated to respond.

"N-no, he just startled us, that's all.

Mario looked around at the colorful group of dinosaurs surrounding her.

"You really love yoshis, huh?" he said.

"Y-yeah. They're truly my friends" she said back.

"So... you're really not mad about what I did?"

"I'm not mad Peach. Seriously."

He sent her a reassuring look.

"May I have a seat?"

"Um... sure."

She fetched him another stool in the corner.

"Thank you."

She smiled timidly and sat back in her own stool.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you here your higness?" she wondered.

He sent her an adoring look which caused her to blush.

"I came here to tell you... I had a really nice time with you at the ball. I really wanted to see you again. And, I'm sorry you were chased away like that."

"It's okay" she sighed.

"I'm the one who snuck into a place I clearly didn't belong..."

He chuckled.

"Actually... I kind of liked what you did."

She eyed him surprisingly.

"Really?"

"Mhmm. You knew the risk you were taking but you followed your heart's desire anyway! I like that because...well, I can't do that."

Peach raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"What? You're a prince. Can't you do anything you want?" she questioned.

He sighed and slightly hung his head.

"Believe it or not, being royalty isn't all it's cracked up to be... I can't do the things a normal person can like play with their yoshis or even leave the palace much. My mother is in control of everything I do. In other words, I can't be who I really am on the inside. My brother says it's for the best, but I don't think so."

"You have a brother?"

"Heh heh...yeah. But he's not here in the kingdom right now so that's why you haven't seen him."

"Oh."

" Anyways, I sometimes wish I lived here in the village. Maybe my life would be easier..."

Peach stared at him for a moment as he frowned sorrowfully. Then, she grabbed his attention by placing a hand on his arm.

"Believe it or not, being a commoner isn't all it's cracked up to be either" she said.

He eyed her in a puzzling manner. How could being a commoner not be easy?

"As you've probably already noticed, I don't have a very fancy house or neighborhood. Most of us in these parts of the village are very poor and struggle to make ends meet everyday of our lives. My father is the blacksmith here but doesn't get paid very much. My mom had to hire me out most of last week to earn extra money for rent. And even then, we still may not have enough. In other words, it's nothing but hard labor and worry around here. That's why I sometimes wish I could live at the palace, so I don't have to struggle just to live."

She then took Mario's form and hung her head. The prince stared at her for a while, surprised and in heavy thought.

"So... I guess neither of us have easy lives, huh?" he said.

She smirked sadly as tears began to form in her sapphire eyes. He frowned once more. It hurt to see such a sweet girl so down like this. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

"Regardless... I'm happy I met you. I've never met anyone else like you Peach."

The young girl's pink lips curved into a small smile.

"Really?"

"Really."

Both the prince and the maiden's smiles widened as they began to gaze into each other's eyes, just like they had at the ball. His aqua blue irises shined amazingly even in the lantern light, making her blush even brighter than she had before. Her sapphire ones gleamed beautifully like no others Mario had seen before, making him swallow a bit once again. Both of them sat there nervously yet contently. It all just felt... right.

Meanwhile, Yoshi and Precious were almost doing the same. The dinosaurs stared and sniffed one another, curious and intrigued. Eventually, Precious began to take a liking to this silver armored one. She rubbed her round nose affectionately against his. Yoshi smiled and did so back. The other yoshis cooed at the lovely sight. All was going well between the prince, the maiden, and their two faithful companions. Until...

The sudden strike of the clock that Peach's family kept outside startled them and broke them out of their trance. Mario glanced over and gasped at the time it read.

"Oh crud! It's eleven already!" he exclaimed.

Jumping up from his seat, he called Yoshi over to him.

"I'm sorry, I have to go Peach. I'm way passed my curfew!"

"Oh, well, that's okay. I should be heading to bed anyway" she said.

The red prince hopped on to his armor clad dino and waved her goodbye as they dashed for home. She waved back and watched them go. However, Mario suddenly halted Yoshi and the two turned back around. Peach eyed them wonderingly. He re-approached Peach and gently took her hand.

"I almost forgot" he said before planting a kiss on it.

She gasped a tiny bit. Once again, Mario and Yoshi dashed off into the night to return to the palace. Peach watched for a while, then smiled as she turned to make her way inside her own home, holding the spot on her hand...

* * *

Several minutes later, the prince and the green dinosaur finally reached the royal palace. Mario returned Yoshi with the others and quietly made his way back to the front door. He carefully turned the handle and surprisingly, it was still open. Silently, the prince crept passed the night shift guards and tip-toed upstairs to his bedroom. He reached his door and sighed in relief.

"Phew... thank goodness mom wasn't down there" he whispered to himself. Lightly turning the doorknob, he entered his room to get ready for some well deserved sleep...

"Hello Mario..." a voice suddenly greeted.

Startled, Mario looked up to see a familiar silhouette sitting on his bed with legs crossed, staring at him fiercely.

"Mom!" he exclaimed.


	8. Oops

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, Luigi, Peach, or Yoshi, Just the OC's... -

The Queen's fierce eyes paralyzed the prince, who stared back fearfully. A tense moment of silence passed before Marissa finally spoke.

"And just where have you been, mister?" she questioned sternly, almost as if she already knew. Mario choked on his words as his mother eyed him down.

"Well?"

The red prince swallowed and answered- "I was… outside playing with Yoshi."

His mother remained unmoved. "It's way passed your curfew…"

"…I wasn't sleepy" he responded. She stayed silent for a bit, her unfixed gaze still upon him.

"I see… You do realize I'll have to increase night shift security around here, don't you?"

"But Mom! -" She swiftly raised a hand and stopped him.

"No buts! It's late; you need to get to bed. You have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Mario frowned. With that, the Queen stood from Mario's bed, fixed her dark purple dress, and made her way out of the room.

"Good night Mario" she said before exiting.

"Good night mother…" he replied, a sigh following.

The young prince removed his gold tiara and placed it on his dresser. He stripped himself of his royal clothing and replaced them with a red t-shirt and baggy blue pants. Mario crawled into bed and lied there for a while, letting his mind slip out into space. As he stared at his bedroom walls, the only thing on his mind was the pretty blonde village girl. She's so different from any princess he's met. She's sweet, she's kind, she's caring… He never thought he would ever meet someone like her. He smirked as he reminisced his visit to her tiny village home.

But now that he's been caught, his mother will make it so he'll probably never be able to go back. His small smile quickly disappeared das he closed his eyes to rest after a LONG day…


	9. Enough is Too Much

Morning eventually arrived. The red prince was still sound asleep, exhausted from the previous night. However, his peaceful rest was soon interrupted by the sound of knocking. Eyes still closed, he rolled over onto his back.

"What….?" he called to the person on the other side.

"Mario, sir?" a voice answered back.

The door creaked open enough to reveal a guard.

"Pardon me, but what are you still doing in bed? It's 9:30 already".

"…And?" the prince said indifferently.

"You're late for breakfast. Come on, your mother and father are waiting in the dining room".

The guard then exited the room. Mario groaned and sluggishly forced himself out of bed and over to his closet. He knew his mother was persistent, so there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. He replaced his sleepwear with his royal attire and grabbed his gold tiara from his dresser. Mario fixed his hair in a mirror before dragging himself downstairs into the dining room. There awaited his parents.

"Morning son" greeted King Benito.

"Morning papa" the prince greeted back. His mother however wasn't so welcoming.

"You're late" she jumped in with a harsh tone.

Mario eyed her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tired" he apologized, though there wasn't much feeling behind it.

"And that's because you broke curfew. I'm certain you've learned why now. Now, sit and eat" the Queen mandated.

Following a sigh and a roll of the eyes, the young prince plopped himself into a chair. Benito sent a look of concern over to his wife.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked.

She turned and eyed him with quizzical green eyes.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Benito placed his large hand over her small one.

"You seem agitated" he answered.

The Queen huffed.

"Well Mario's been a little troublesome lately".

Her husband eyed her curiously.

"How's so?"

"He's been avoiding his studies and recently broke curfew" she responded.

"Doing what?"

"He claims he was playing with the yoshis again…" The tone in her voice implied that she had difficulty believing her son's excuse. The king gently grasped her hand.

"Well like I said before Marissa, he's been studying for quite a while. A little break couldn't do much harm."

Suddenly, she pulled her hand from his.

"There's no time for breaks! He'll be choosing a bride soon and he needs to be ready to rule this kingdom efficiently when he takes your crown!" she snapped.

"But honey, he needs time to-"

"Enough, Benny. Lets just enjoy our breakfast."

The king sighed, knowing any further attempt to reason with the Queen would be in vain. Slumping in his chair, Mario folded his arms. He hated being reminded of his controlled fate. He eyed his father and frowned. Benito looked back apologetically, feeling bad that he couldn't get her to budge for him. A few minutes later, the royal culinary staff entered the dining hall, one member at a time. They carefully placed warm morning meals before the crowns and casually made their exit…

LATER THAT DAY

After the morning's breakfast had passed with not a single word exchanged among the family, Mario had excused himself to leave for the day. He was rudely halted by his mother, who order he stay inside and work on his studies. It was because of this Mario now found himself in the castle library with a pile of useless text sitting before him. He tries multiple times to leave, but guards at the door prevented any such action. Failing, once again, to sneak past the on duty patrol, Mario proceeded to slam his head repeatedly against the table just hard enough to feel the cherry wood connect with his skull.

"What are you doing?" A voice questioned form behind his back. Mario poked his head up towards the voice to see Luigi standing there, book in hand, with a dull expression on his face. Mario's eyes held a cradle of distaste and he stared at Luigi with a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"Drowning in my misery…" he answered plainly. From the books to his mother to the castle itself, Mario was in no mood to put up with anything or anyone. As cruel as it might sound, this included his brother. He had already gotten in trouble once that day; he didn't need a lecture from the younger prince too.

"I highly doubt it's as bad as you say" Luigi rolled his eyes at his brother's laziness. If Mario was ever going to be the king one day, he would have to get his act together. If he doesn't, Luigi just hoped he didn't have to suffer the ramifications.

"I may not get all of the attention in the studies department, but at least they keep YOU up to date on everything."

Mario retorted with- "but most of the stuff in here is useless!"

"It's your job to keep the kingdom in fair condition." Luigi argued. "Everyone is going to be relying on you one day, and you better be sure you know enough about this stuff to live up to the expectation." He was fed up with Mario's constant whining. This was all he could take. Mario was to be the next king of the kingdom, but he acted like he was still a little kid. All the attention and all the respect went toward Mario, and he didn't even seem to care!

The latter prince had a growing hate all his own and his younger twin was being no help at all. Luigi was like a little clone of their mother; always telling him what was beat and how he should be… It had reached a point that Mario could no longer stand. He slammed his palms flat on the desk and stood to his feet, knocking over the chair in the process.

"You know, I am so sick of you and everyone else around here!" All his emotion was spilling over right there and he didn't want to hold back any longer.

"All my life I've had to put up with this! Others telling me what's right, what's best for me! How do any of you know what's really best? Huh? Tell me how you are able to sense how much I long to go outside once in a while. How I want a life too! I hate being cooped up in here, I hate the spoiled little brats mom brings to my door, and most of all I hate how you are always on her side! I'm your brother, why can't you see it through my perspective?" He panted heavily at his out burst.

Luigi stared at him with his mouth ajar. Never had Mario been so committed to his desire for something different. It had all come out will such undutiful honesty that Luigi had nothing to counter with.

"How…can you say something like that?" he choked out after a moment of shock.

"How!? I've felt this way my whole life, but has anyone ever listened? No!" Nothing was stopping him at this moment from pouring his heart out.

"If I really am supposed to take over the throne one day, don't you think it would be a good idea if someone listened to what I have to say?" tears formed in the corners of his eyes, but they never fell.

Luigi stared at his brother for a moment and said nothing. Slowly his eyes drifted toward the floor and he avoided eye contact. The guard, luckily, could not hear the brother's 'conversation' through the thick door.

"That tough huh?" the younger laughed dryly. "That tough for the pampered prince? What about the rest of us? Believe it or not, you are not the only one in this equation. You fail at ruling a kingdom and every single person out there suffers. Something happens to you and the kingdom will have to mourn a great loss. As much as I hate it…the world does revolve around you." His fists clenched at his sides. Mario yelled back, unfazed by Luigi's hints of jealousy.

"Well you can have my throne for all I care!"

"Unfortunately I can't! I'm not the first born. I'm just the bad luck twin!" Luigi shouted at him with venom in his words.

"What's so 'unlucky' about you?" Mario said sarcastically.

Luigi cast a dirty look in his direction, which surprised Mario enough to take a hesitant step back.

"Twins are bad luck, and the younger can never take his own throne under any circumstances." Luigi threw his book at Mario, who narrowly escaped its path.

He then stormed out of the room with not another word said. The red prince stared at the door, his heart beating against the wall of his chest. He stood there and absorbed Luigi's final words. This kingdom was so messed up that Mario couldn't stand it anymore. The only thing he seemed to feel anymore was hate. He hated everything about this place; his duties, his mother's rules, absolutely everything annoyed him from sunrise to sunset. The only time he ever remembered being truly happy…was with her. Peach had become his escape from reality from the first night he met her on the dance floor. The first time he held her hand and guided her gracefully, step by step, and the world stilled around him. This was a feeling he never knew before the moment she entered his life. She was different; she was nice and kind and worked hard for what she had. Nothing could compare to the way she managed to make him smile. Truly smile for the first time. He wanted her by his side. The rules couldn't stop the way he feels, and he was not about to let them get it the way of his happiness.

"I need to see her…soon." He told himself. "Tonight… I need to." He had made up his mind.


	10. A Night Of Bliss

_**DISCLAIMER: Do not own anything except plot and OCs. Thanks to SonicBlade14 for the help. **_

* * *

Later that evening, the red clad prince leaned over the rough stone of the grey windowsill in his bedroom. His wandering eyes gazing over the dim rooftops of the small village below. He let out an irritated huff and looked straightforward at the dark night sky. All the events of the day racing through his mind; the argument with his mom and his brother. Everyone was getting on his last nerve… well, everyone except one person. He inhaled sharply and breathed the name out as though it was the sweet air itself._ 'Peach'._

"I'm going to get what I want by myself" he exclaimed to no one. But the statement was meant for everyone.

"No one else is going to give it to me. For once, I'm gonna do what I please. And neither Luigi nor mom can do anything about it! Heck, I'm going to be the king around here someday, so it's time to start doing things my way. I get to do what I want, not what everyone else wants. I'm in control of my life."

With his mind firmly made up, Mario went over to his wardrobe and covered himself with a cloak that was as black as the moonless sky. Wrapping the garment around himself tightly, as quietly as he was able Mario began his escape.

Softly allowing the heavy cherry wood door to click shut behind him, the prince scurried down the empty hallways of the castle. Living within these walls his entire life, Mario was thankful he had memorized the layout of the stone structures by heart. For the night guards had already come by to make sure all the torches had been put out; leaving the inside of the vast windowless fortress void of the smallest ray of light. Knowing he had to be as covert as possible, the young royal kept his fingertips pressed along the edge of the rough stone material that lined his way. The hollow tunnel made an echo at every movement that took place. Mario's ears took over as his main sense to navigate to freedom. Low thuds vibrated out from under the prince's unusually heavy footsteps and the small grains in the wall scratched away against his flesh. Several minutes had passed but he felt them to be hours and his muscles began to tense. He was aware his toughest challenge was just ahead… the stairway. The prince would need to be extra careful on his way down if he did not wish to break his neck in a nasty tumble down the massive staircase. Fingers lost the feel of the hard wall and quickly darted for something to hold. His hand grasped the banister and clung to it for dear life. Mario bit his lip in order not to shriek in surprise. Moments went by without a sound. '_Good_' Mario thought. No one heard. Cautious as ever, he made his way. He would stop every now and then to make sure nobody was around but the still darkness promised he was alone. Entering the main hall of the antechamber Mario saw a faint glow from under the doorway. It was the night patrol, as efficient as ever. Rushing on the tips of his toes, Mario found the first window since exiting his room. Quietly he unlatched the glass frame. It was times like these Mario praised the high maintenance of the kingdom. He was able to open the window without a sound and went off into the stables.

Arriving at the stables, the prince breathed a sigh of relief. There were no guards in the area and the faint glow of the evening stars gave him just enough light to find his way. He quickened his pace to find his Yoshi sound asleep in his pen.

"Psst, Yoshi" he whispered over the wooden structure.

"Yoshi, get up. We're going back to the village." The green dinosaur merely snuggled deeper into the hay.

"Don't you wanna see that pink yoshi?" At this, the creature pounced from his place excited as ever. He hopped up and down and gave Mario small licks on his face.

"Heh heh, alright down boy. Lets-a-get out of here quietly, okay?" Yoshi nodded and waited for Mario to unlatch the door. Once outside and securely on his dino buddy's back, they rushed off to said place.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the village, our lovely maiden sat in her room and brushed her long flowing golden mane. She still wore her tattered brown dress but had removed her apron for the night. The day's work was long and hard, but it was times like these she could just sit down and relax. She sighed happily, glad that she could finally cool down. In the silence of the early night air, her thoughts couldn't help but wander to a certain garment clothed prince.

"I wonder what he's doing right now…" she thought out loud. Images of his flawless complexion danced through her mind. The warmth of his smile and those rosy lips as they curved upward on his heavenly sculpted face. She stopped herself in her tracks when she realized what was running through her head. Peach could feel her cheeks become hotter and hotter the more she remembered Mario. Glancing back up toward the mirror, her cheeks resembled that of a fresh tomato.

"What am I thinking?…" her voice shook slightly. "He's a prince and… this is ridiculous. Heh heh" laughing off her embarrassment. "There's no way the two of us could… could we?" She mentally slapped herself for the idea. She got up and gazed out of the small window of her tiny bedroom. Her eyes locked on the tallest tower of the faraway castle. A sweet smile graced her lips when she thought back to the night they had first met. They way his gentle hand had grasped her own and guided her gracefully over the dance floor. It was truly a night she will always remember.

"I wonder if he'll ever come back to see me." Rustling could then be heard in the soft brush below her window. Tearing her attention away from the kingdom, she looked down to see what was causing all the noise. She could hear faint whispers echoing from the base of her home.

"Where is she?… You think she went to bed already?" Mario searched aimlessly around the ranch. He could feel Yoshi shrug underneath him.

"…Is that?…" Peach whispered under her breath.

"I guess she's already asleep" Mario's disappointed tone was carried up to her window. The young girl quickly but quietly raced downstairs without awakening her parents. Opening up the what she had deemed noisiest door in the kingdom, Peach rushed for where Mario had last been seen. She caught sight of him just as he had turned to make his way home.

"Your highness?"

"Peach?"

The two locked eyes and for those few moments became lost in a sea of emotions. Both were overjoyed and rendered speechless in the presence of the other. As crickets began chirping around the two adolescents, Peach finally broke the silence.

"What are you doing out here so late?" she asked, not that she wasn't happy to see him but more she felt the need to say something.

"I told you, call me Mario" he gave her a cheesy grin. And she replied with a few giggles before continuing.

"Alright… Mario. But you haven't answered my question."

"Oh. Well, I… snuck out to see you again." A barely noticeable blush rose into his cheeks.

"But why?"

"I…I like being with you." She was momentarily taken back by the response.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've never met anyone as nice as you." He scratched the back of his neck in an unsure manner.

"That's sweet and all but… don't you have to be at the castle?"

"I've spent my whole life in the castle. I want to see what else is out here."

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but it's not much."

"At least it's something new."

"I'm sure you've been out somewhere." Mario hopped off of Yoshi's back and trotted over.

"I mean, I've been to other kingdoms, but strictly for business. Never got to sightsee."

"I see… Sorry to hear."

"So um… what do ya say?"

"…are you asking me on a date?"

His blush grew brighter. "Uh… y-yeah."

"Alright then. I accept."

"Alright! Yoshi, do you think you'll be able to carry both of us?" The prince looked back to find his dinosaur had disappeared.

"Yoshi? Yoshi!" he called out to him.

"I think he went to the barn" Peach informed.

"What the heck is he doing there?" Mario raised a brow in curiosity.

"Heehee, I think I know."

He looked at her quizzically.

"I think there's another certain yoshi he wanted to see."

"What do you me- Oh." He finally got the hint.

"So… I guess we're walking?"

She nodded. "mhmm. Or are you so used to the pampered life, you can't walk?" She smirked his way.

"Pfft, please. I can't wait to get out there!" He grasped her hand in his own.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she returned with a gentle squeeze and smiled sweetly. Just the slight contact was enough to set off the butterflies in her stomach.

"Heehee. Lets-a-go." Mario began to take a step forward but quickly retracted. With his free hand he placed a finger on his chin and thought for a second.

"Do you know your way around or do you need some help?" Peach found his action quite adorable.

"Well, m-my mother has never let me come here, so… yeah." His eyes completely averted her own.

"Alright. Then I'll lead"

"Okay."

The two made their way through a freshly bloomed meadow that was cast over in the dancing shadows of passing clouds. Mario bent over and picked the prettiest flower he could find. He handed it to the maiden and said- "The prettiest flower for the prettiest lady" he bowed slightly and offered her a gorgeous lilac. Peach took the flower and placed it gently in her golden hair, giving Mario a small peck on the cheek. His heart soared at that moment and his cheeks were on fire. After roaming through a few other landscapes of the abandoned outskirts of the kingdom, they came to rest near a small pond. They took a seat just at the edge and Peach took it upon her self to once again begin the conversation.

"So, you've really never been here, have you?" she asked while removing her worn flat shoes from her bare feet and proceeded to dip them into the cool water.

"No, I can't say I have" he stared at the ripples as they vibrated through the dark water.

"Well, then you have no idea what you've been missing" she leaned back on her arms and stared into the dark sky.

"You're right. And my mother forbids me from finding out" Mario gripped the grass beneath his hands in frustration. There were so many things his mother had restricted him from over the years. Now it was his turn to live. Just the thought of every time he was told he could not do something sent an angry shiver down his spine. This did not go unnoticed by the young woman beside him. She sighed and placed two fingers over his trembling lips.

"I take it you came out here to relax, right?" she inquired.

"Yeah…"

"Then talking about your mother really isn't helping, is it?"

"No…"

"Here's the deal- how about for one night, we forget everything? You're not a prince and I'm not a farm girl. You're just you and I'm just me. Alright?" The proposition seemed fair and not easy to pass up.

"Sounds good" he exclaimed. Finally he had found someone who understood. Someone who looked at him and only saw him for who he was inside.

"Alright then. The castle doesn't exist. Just us."

Mario smiled contentedly. Peach then suddenly sprang up from the grass, surprising the prince. She tapped him on the back of the shoulder and began to run up the hillside.

"Tag, you're it!" she squealed childishly.

"Wait, what?" Mario sat there confused out his mind, staring at her in bewilderment.

"It's called tag, silly! And right now you're it!"

"Heh heh, alrighty! You'd better run!" He hopped up and dashed after her.

'You can't catch me!" she taunted as she continued to flee.

"We'll see about that!" Mario pursued her closely. Finally he had closed enough distance between them where he could grab her on her next turn and that is exactly what he did. He playfully latched onto her waist and sent them both toward the ground. They tumbled down the hill, giggling like madmen. They finally came to a stop at the base of the hill and Peach looked up at Mario, tears of joy in the corners of her eyes. In all their playing, they had stirred up the fireflies that nestled within the grass. Small lights danced around the two in a masquerade of shadows and light. Each could see the gleam in the others eyes and for the one perfect moment, the world was complete. Mario could feel his face becoming equal to the color of a freshly baked lobster, He rolled onto the grass beside her. The prince and the damsel stared up at the diamonds in the sky known as stars.

"Sure is a beautiful night" she finally caught her breath after all the running and laughing.

"Yeah… not often I get to see it" he smiled.

"No talking about your personal life, remember?" she snapped playfully.

"Oh yeah. Heh heh, sorry." The maiden sat up, Mario soon following.

"I'm glad you came."

"Really? I'm glad to be here."

Their fingers intertwined, their eyes met in absolute bliss. The crickets had long ago stopped chirping and still the full night air radiated all around them. Lightning bugs settled into their burrows in the ground leaving what light could be left by the twinkling dots in the sky. Though not much, it was all that was required. Sight became a limited factor in the way that they felt, for their emotions now ran on every other sense that coursed through their bodies. From the sound of the other's steady breaths or their gentle hearts beating to the feel of the warmth and comfort that they gained from each other's presence. Never before had either experienced such serenity in themselves as at this very moment. Without thinking, the two had slowly begun to lean in towards each other. Their faces only inches apart-

"You really are something else…" the melody of her sweet voice seemed to sing in Mario's ears.

"Ditto…" was all he could manage.

As for what happened next, neither could control. Their eyes slowly slid shut and the final distance was closed. Their lips crashed together. A strong wind blew over the two, but they were oblivious to everything around them. The rustling in the grass was enough to reawaken the fallen fireflies. Beautiful golden lights encircled the young adolescents and enclosed them in their own perfect reality. It was like a dream neither wanted to awaken from. All they wanted was to hold onto this moment forever, to never let these emotions or anything slip away. Unfortunately, as anatomy works, the two pulled apart to take a breath of air. For long moments, they just stared speechlessly, watching the shadows swept over every inch of their bodies.

"Peach…" the prince finally spoke.

"Yes Mario?" an awkward smile.

"…I love you."

With a wink, she responded-

"Ditto."

Time passed and the two remained where they were, unfazed by the changing world around them. Peach let out a small yawn and stared back into the sky.

"It's getting pretty late, huh?" she said sadly.

"Yeah…" disappointment was evident in his voice. He didn't want this to end for anything. But he knew that it had to sooner or later.

"I…I guess we should be heading back."

"…Yeah… but I don't want this night to be over."

"Me neither, but… we really should get going."

With a somber sigh, the royal reluctantly agreed. "Alrighty." He stood from his place in the grass and offered his hand out to her. Without hesitation, she grasped it and allowed him to pull her up from the damp earth below. Never letting go of each other, the young new lovers made their way back to the village. The only sound was their footsteps patting in the soil of the trail. Finally, they arrived at Peach's home. Reluctantly letting go, Peach turned to face Mario one final time.

"Goodnight Mario" a sad smile graced her lips.

"Goodnight Peach."

She leaned down to his level and once again allowed their lips to meet and time stopped. She smiled and entered her home through the still noisiest door in the kingdom. Mario watched the house until the final light in the upstairs window was put out. He turned and went into the barn nearby to fetch his trusty steed and head back to the palace.

"Yoshi! Come on boy!"

The green dinosaur was nestled next to the pretty pink Precious and refused to move from his place.

"Come on buddy… I feel the same way but we have to go." Mario patted Yoshi on the top of the head. Giving a low groan, Yoshi finally complied. He turned to Precious one last time and the two reptilian cuddle buddies rubbed their noses together in affection. Mario proceeded to climb upon his Yoshi's back and ride off into the night.

At last arriving home, Mario snuck back in the way he came out. He made his way back into his bedroom and quickly changed into his nightwear. He plopped down at the edge of his bed and sighed in content. falling back onto the soft blankets, Mario's fingers gazed over his lips where Peach had kissed him.

"I guess I… really am in love. Heh." He laughed genuinely happy to himself and allowed the darkness to overcome his senses as he drifted off into the land of dreams.


	11. The Last Straw

_**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot and OC's**_

* * *

Mario awoke to the warm rays of the morning sun as they flooded in through the open window. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head, then lazily let them fall back to his sides. For the first time in his life Mario had woken up…happy. He couldn't explain it, but he could tell he was in a good mood. The prince's mind was relaxed and he felt a warmth inside of him. Soft lips curved up into a wide grin and a single word echoed through his mind- "Peach". Just one night had given him more joy than any other day in his entire life, and the feeling was strong enough to last him through the night.

No matter what, he decided that today was going to be a good day. There was nothing his mother or brother could do to change that! He wouldn't let them. Mario couldn't remember ever feeling this alive and welcomed to the world, but he was determined to make it last.

*At Breakfast*

Everyone was already seated with a plate of food before each place at the table when Mario entered, though no one had begun eating. The eldest prince walked to his place in an awkward silence and took his seat. Mario glanced at the morning meal and finally had an appetite to eat with the rest of the royal family around. Normally he would be dreading his Mother's morning itinerary, but not today. His thoughts remained with the magical night he shared with Peach.

The manipulation of silverware as it tapped down on the ceramic material of the plates echoed through the empty dinning area when it was finally time for the family to begin consuming their meal. Just like every other morning, the queen was the first to break the still quiet that hung in the air.

Clearing her throat, "This afternoon we will be receiving company" she began looking in Mario's direction. The prince did not even lift his head to acknowledge her words, but he could still feel her intense stare. She continued "Her name in Princess Annabelle and she has been chosen as your suitor, Prince Mario." she returned her attention to her plate and took a small bite of the morning ham.

Mario, on the other hand, was currently coughing back onto his plate.

"What?" he looked over to his mother, who was only slightly annoyed by his outburst. She finished chewing and swallowed delicately, wiping away the excess with a napkin.

"The agreement was that if you did not select a bride by the end of the ball, I would be selecting for you."

"How could I choose in one night? I barely remember half of the girls that were there!"

"You were to mingle with each of the attending princesses and decide who you would wed." She continued "Upon failing to do so, I was given the power to select the princess I saw most worthy to become a part of our royal family."

"But that's not fair! Luigi gets to choose his wife!"

"Your brother is not the one who will be ruling over this kingdom in the future, though he still needs our approval before he can decide which kingdom he will be associated with."

"He still gets a choice!"

"As did you but you refused the offer."

"I didn't refuse! I didn't know I had such a short deadline!"

"We both agreed by the end of the ball and that is final."

"Why are you forcing me to marry anyway? I'm only seventeen!"

"You must be wed by the time of your eighteenth birthday by law. It is a long standing rule that all past generations have abided by, and you will not break that rule."

"Well that's stupid!" he slammed his fist on the table to emphasize his point. Meanwhile, Prince Luigi and King Benito have been watching the two in silence. They felt that to interrupt would be the same as coming between a lion and its kill. And for their own safety, that was a line they would rather not cross. The Queen put down her breakfast tea and looked her eldest son directly in the eyes to say that this matter was closed. Rising from her place at the table, she headed out of the room saying- "I will be in my chamber. No one is to disturb me."

And without another word, she disappeared behind the great doorway. Mario's cheeks were burning red with anger, his teeth grinding against each other in a failing attempt to keep cool. Luigi glanced up at his brother but there was nothing he could say. The king then quickly finished his morning meal and left the two alone.

"…You okay, bro?" Luigi asked from across the dining table.

"DO I LOOK OKAY!" anger overcoming the red prince's senses. Today had started out feeling like the best day of his life and in one sentence, his mother had crushed everything. She always did this. Every time he finally found something that made him happy, she would be the one to take it all away in one foul swoop. He was sick of it. No longer is he going to let her get her way. He was the prince and this was his choice to make and if he was going to be stuck with anyone for the rest of his life, it was going to be Peach.

Suddenly, four women grabbed Mario's limbs and carried him into the dressing chambers.

"W-what are you doing?" he struggled with all of his might, but their grip was like iron. He was placed down before three connecting mirrors and he could feel measuring tape being wrapped around every inch of his body.

"We need to finish your suit!" said the first lady.

"We let you slip away the first time but we're not letting you escape again!" inputted the second lady.

He swung his head back and forth and could see the gleam in all of the ladies' eyes. Then he spotted the unfinished suit waiting in the corner. And at that moment, something snapped inside of him. Tearing away from their grasp, Mario gripped each tape that hung from his outfit and threw it to the floor. The ladies were in too much shock to stop him. They could only watch as the prince stormed from the room and slammed the door behind him.

"That does it!" he screamed through the empty hallways. That was the last straw. Mario vowed from this moment forward he would no longer be anyone's puppet. This place had become uncomfortably closed in around him. Mario felt his freedom slipping way between his fingers. He had nothing left here. Misery overcame any other emotion he might have once held. Looking out the closest window, he could see smoke rising from chimneys in the village below. The village where she lived, the place where he truly felt happy and not so alone…

The pain in his chest pulled him toward the waking town as far away from the castle as he could possibly get. Prince Mario rushed down the various corridors and didn't stop 'til he had reached the stables. Yoshi was just finishing up breakfast of his own when Mario threw open the gate and saddled him up.

"Come on Yoshi. We can't stay here anymore."

Hopping on the green dinosaur's back, he rode off toward the village and he was ready to just see her face again. Her smile flashed in his mind and he gripped the reigns even tighter. She was his light and the only one he had ever loved. Being away from her was not something he was able to do any longer. She is all he realized he would ever need and he sped on down the unpaved streets.


	12. Mario Can Be Happy?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT

* * *

Finally arriving at the tiny home on the far end of the village, Mario looked around for any sign of the Peach. He stopped by the stables to drop off his yoshi when he heard her voice from the upper banister.

"Mario!" her sweet voice echoed in surprise. She climbed down the ladder to meet him at the door.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned his sudden arrival.

"I can't stand being at the castle anymore. I want to be with you" he whined like a little baby.

"Won't they be worried?" she wondered.

"Pfft, probably not." He folded his arms and scowled.

"Well, it's nice that you're here but… I've got work to do."

"I'll help you" he offered. Figured while he was there, he might as well do something.

"Oh, no, that's not necessary, really." She was quick to respond. After all, the prince shouldn't have to do manual labor.

"But I want to help you." He persisted, not going to take no for an answer.

"Well… what can you do?" She asked, picking up a bag of feed for the yoshis.

"What do you want me to do?" He followed her closely, watching as she poured the feed into each of the pens.

"Whatever you can do that you can do right." She turned to face him with a smile.

"Which is…?" Hands at his hips.

"You tell me." Mirroring his stance, she also placed her hands at her hips.

"Well, I've never actually worked before…" he pondered the thought.

"Hm… how about you go put this back in the crate for me?" She handed him the bag of feed.

"Okay." He took the bag but nearly dropped it at the sudden weight. He looked up at her when she giggled, with an embarrassed blush brightening his face.

"Too heavy?" she joked.

"N-Nope. I've got my papa's muscle." He struggled to lift the bag from the floor and he half-dragged, half-carried it to the crate she had taken it from. All the while, she was watching with an amused expression.

"You really aren't used to this, are you?"

"Well when you've been locked up in your room your entire life, I don't think you would be."

"Good point. How about you help me groom the yoshis?" She handed him a damp cloth.

"Okay. That sounds easier."

He followed her toward the first yoshi pen and they got to work. With the extra hand, Peach had all the yoshis cleaned and groomed within the hour.

"Thanks for the help!" the young maiden said from her seat, washing off the dirty rags. The young prince took the seat beside her and watched as her gentle hands cleaned the fabric.

"So what are usually do around this time?"

"I'm locked in my room as usual, staring at a boring book. A very very boring book…"

"Do you read a lot?" excitement clear in her voice.

"Only what my mother forces me to read."

"But do you read a lot?"

"Every single day…" he moped in his seat.

"When were you taught how to read?"

"Around two or three."

"That young?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yep. My mother got an early start on everything."

"Wow…" she said, fascinated. She cupped her hands around her chin and leaned forward. "You must be pretty smart."

"Eh, not really. Only in boring politics."

"Well it counts."

He sighed and changed the subject to a less depressing topic.

"So… what are we going to do now?" he asked.

"Well I do have to run a few errands in town…"

"Okay, I'll with you" he said, eager to follow wherever she goes.

"Huh, o-oh, that's not n-necessary" she stammered.

"But I want to. I don't want to leave."

"Hm…" she grumbled under her breath.

"Alright. But wait here for a sec." She ran off toward her home. Mario watched her go, curiously. Several minutes later, she led him toward the back aged clothing into his arms, she said- "Change into these."

He looked at her quizzically. "What for?"

"Trust me, just change into them."

"Why? Why can't I go out like this?"

"Just because, now do it!" she urged, turning away.

"O-Okay then…" And he proceeded to slip off his royal attire and change into the clothing provided. Mario looked down at the light green buttoned down collared shirt and faded tan pants.

"Okay, please tell me. Why did you have me change?"

"…It's dangerous for you to walk around the village like that."

"How so?"

"Take my word for it. You don't want to look that fancy out there."

"Enlighten me. Why not?"

She took his hand and led him toward town. "There are plenty of people out there who would rob you blind." She looked down at the top of his head and removed the gold tiara, then ruffed up his hair some.

"That's better." She put the tiara in a nearby chest for safekeeping.

"It can happen to anyone, what's the big deal?" he questioned further.

"You're the prince. Trust me, you don't want to be yourself out there." They continued on toward the village.

"Oh come on. You're making it seem like this cute little village is a horrible place."

"You really don't get out much, do you?"

"Nope."

She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. "Believe me, it's for your own good."

"Whatever" he finally shrugged it off, killing the topic.

When they arrived, Peach led him to one of the first stalls to the right. She never once let go of his hand because even in the early morning, the streets were already filled with people buying and bargaining. Mario stood quietly behind her as she ordered some fresh fruits from the elderly saleswoman. Basket in tow, they moved on further down the street to the next. After half an hour of busy shopping, Peach decided it was time they head back. Mario carried an arm full of yoshi feed while Peach handled the various fruits, vegetables, and other products needed to do the daily chores.

"Thanks for all your help!" she smiled at him. "You can go put those down over there" she gestured to the crate in the stable. "I'll be right back after I put these inside." She hurried into the house.

"Alrighty" he sat on the hay bale, awaiting her return. Shortly after disappearing into the house, the maiden returned now carrying only one of their many bags from the market.

"Ready to get back to work, your highness?" she curtsied in her tattered dress.

"Heh heh, you bet!" he gave her a thumbs up. She handed him a broom and instructed him to begin sweeping the excess hay from the stable floor. Meanwhile, she began the dusting of the rafters.

"Think you can manage?" she winked with an amused smile. The prince chuckled and winked back.

"No problem."

After several hours of performing various tasks, Peach finally declared that the work for the day was finished.

"Wow, we made great time!" she exclaimed happily.

The two sat in front of the window from the upper level of the stable and watched as the had just begun to set. It cast beautiful hues of oranges and reds that seemed to paint the land in the glory of the approaching evening.

"Anything else you want to do?" she asked. Placing a finger to his chin, the prince thought for a moment.

"I want you to do me a favor" he finally spoke.

"Oh? And what would that be?" she looked over at him.

"Do you still have that gown you wore at the ball?"

Her cheeks blushed a bright pink. "Y-yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I want you to put it on."

"But why?"

"Because, I want you to feel glamorous for our night out on the town" he stated.

She looked away, completely embarrassed at the request. "I-I don't know, uh…"

"Go on, go make yourself pretty. Erm, well, not that you aren't pretty but… gah! You know what I mean!" His own face developed a bright blush. She just laughed at him and nodded.

"Alright. I'll be back in a bit, kay?"

"Okie dokie."

The young girl dashed from the stables and he watched through the window as she disappeared behind the wooden door. Several minutes passed, perhaps fifteen or so, before the maiden reappeared. Mario's eyes widened when he gazed upon her perfection. Her long golden hair swayed lightly when she ran up to the stunned prince; it seemed to fall perfectly in place without her even having to try. Her lips curved up into a smile that would intimidate even the pure grace of an angel's innocence in the heavens above. They shined in the fading light of the setting yellow sun with just enough gloss to match the sparkle of her crystal blue eyes. A spark that when looked upon by a mere mortal would send waves of joy and lasting happiness to flow into every inch of one's being. Cheeks painted with soft powder to bring out further beauty that was thought impossible to enhance. Uncreased colors of pastel and light pink hugged the slender form of the maiden's wonderfully sculpted body and molded the form of a young woman created by the gods themselves.

"Um… w-wow" was all he could say. She took his hand in her own and began leading them out.

"Well, let's go!"

"Hang on." He ran back toward the chest where she stored his royal attire.

"What are you doing?" she walked up behind him.

"I'm putting my stuff back on. That way, we can be glamorous together!" He said stupidly.

"No! We already talked about this." She took his hand and led him away.

"But, this looks weird. You all fancy and me all plain" he gestured toward their clothing. She shook her head in disapproval.

"I already told you, no royal wear in the village."

"But you're wearing royal wear." Again, she shook her head.

"I'm wearing hand me downs from the people in the village."

"Really? Honestly, I never would have guessed."

"Just… stay how you are."

"…Can I at least wear my tiara?"

"No." she said sternly, hands at her hips.

"My fancy red coat?"

"Not even that."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine…" And the two finally made their way to a night out on the town.

"So, where do you want to look in first?" she asked, batting her lovely long eyelashes.

"Hm…" he glanced around, eyes landing on a close jewelry shop. He gently grasped her delicate hand and led her into the expensive store.

"You royals sure have expensive taste all the time, don't you? Hee hee!" she joked. Mario continued to search around until his eye caught a beautiful sapphire necklace. He carefully grabbed a hold of it and viewed the shiny gem. He then approached the cashier and placed it before him.

"I'll take this" he said, reaching into his pocket for money. The cashier rang up the price and Mario handed her the amount due. He then strolled back over to the young blonde girl.

"I didn't know you liked jewelry" she looked over down at the necklace.

"I bought it for you" he said, holding it up so the gem gleamed in the store light. She gasped a little.

"Thank you but… but why?"

"It matches your eyes."

"It matches yours too." she winked at him, slipping on the necklace.

"But it looks better on you" he took her hand and led her back into the main street.

"I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I can" she promised.

"No, it's a gift. You don't have to pay me back." He assured her with a smile.

"I-It just doesn't feel right." While bringing her hand up to her chest, she grasped the necklace in her palm. Mario thought for a moment.

"Hm… I know how you can pay me back. Come a little closer and I'll tell you."

Obeying, she leaned closer to his face and awaited instruction. "Well?"

"Closer."

"How close?"

"Closer."

"...This okay?"

"A little closer."

"...What are you up to-" Her words were cut off when Mario pressed their lips into a passionate kiss.

"There. Now you've payed me back" he said with a wide confident smile. She looked at him, stunned for several moments, before blinking and standing back up. Her cheeks became even redder and she managed a nervous grin.

"If you say so. But no more buying, okay?"

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Because I'm not the kind of girl that you can buy her affection." They continued through the crowded streets.

"But I'm not trying to buy your affection. I just want you to feel special."

"Isn't it special enough that you're here?"

"Erm, well…"

"Listen… things don't make me feel special. People I care about by my side does." She took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "So no more buying, okay?"

"Hm… just one more thing?"

She sighed and looked at him tiredly. "And what would that be?"

He picked up two jewel encrusted bracelets and paid the clerk. "Here." The prince handed her one and slipped the other over his wrist. She took hers and did likewise. "Now, no matter what, we'll always have a part of each other close to us." He flashed her a toothy grin. She covered her mouth and laughed hysterically. "What's so funny?"

She held her side- "it's just… that sounded so cheesy. But thank you." She wiped a pretend tear from the corner of her eyes.

"Um, gee… you're welcome. I think…"

She took his hand and began to run toward a forest area just outside of town.

"Whoa! Where are we going?" Mario asked in surprise. She chose not to answer and ran until the two were both panting underneath one of the larger trees. She slid down the bark to sit between the massive roots and smiled at him.

"Just wanted to be alone" she finally answered. Mario took a seat beside her. "It is a beautiful night" she watched the stars twinkling in the sky. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the tree bark and breathed calmly.

"But it's nothing compared to you" the prince complimented her loveliness in the moonlight. She shook her head and sighed, amused.

"You really don't get out much, do you?"

"Um, why do you ask?"

"Heehee, it's just… you're pick-up lines are pretty cheesy. But, cute to say the least."

"Oh… should I just shut up then?"

"No. But you could try talking rather than flirting." The maiden turned her head to look him in the eye.

"What's it like in the castle?"

He sighed dreadfully. "I told you… it's like prison."

"Is it big?"

"Yes. You were there, remember?"

"Well I only saw one room."

"It's a huge castle, yes."

"I wonder what it would be like to live there…'

"I told you already. It's not all it's cracked up to be."

"No, I don't mean the people. I mean, just to live in a castle at all."

"Oh, well, it's seems like a maze at first. But you get used to it."

The two sat in silence for some time, just enjoying the other's company. They didn't know how long they had been sitting there until they heard the chime of the big clock.

"It's 9 o' clock already?" she quickly stood up.

"I really need to be getting home."

"Why? The night's still young" Mario inquired, not wanting to separate from her.

"I really need to get home to my parents. They must be worried." She bowed her head and apologized. Mario got up from his place under the tree and offered to escort her home. Once they returned to the stables, they said their goodnights and shared one more kiss, and in that moment, were in absolute bliss. Peach then rushed into the small home and he could see the light from her bedroom go out several minutes later. The prince then proceeded to change back into his royal attire, when suddenly, he heard something that sent a shiver of fear down his spine. The trotting of yoshis coming from the village and he knew… royal guards! He quickly hopped on his own yoshi without a second thought, and took the long way back around to the castle.


	13. Princess Annabelle

_**DISCLAIMER: Do not own anything except OC's...**_

* * *

The prince carefully slipped his way around the village, ducking when a guard was nearby, and finally made his way back to the palace. He returned his reptilian friend to the stables and dashed for the door. Mario kneeled and retrieved the key under the mat, finally gaining entrance to his home. He stepped inside, quietly closed the door, and breathed a sigh of relief. He had made it, safe and sound, undetected… Or, so he thought…

Mario, hearing the sound of impatient taps of high heels, opened his eyes to see, (you guessed it!), the Queen leering at him fiercely with arms crossed over her chest.

"And just where have you been, Mario?" she asked sternly.

The prince stared back at her, not exactly wanting to answer to yet another interrogation.

"I was… out…" he responded simply. She shook her head in a disapproving manner.

"Out where? You know it's dangerous for you to be out there" His mother's voice laced with a tone of authority.

"Just out… that's all" the prince tried beating around the bush. Marissa grew irritated.

"Where exactly were you out?"

Mario confessed reluctantly.

"…In the village." He could see his mother become tense.

"What were you doing in the village?" she continued her questioning.

"I… went to visit a friend."

"What friend?"

As far as she knew, Mario did not have such people… Then suddenly, realization struck the Queen. She lowered her eyebrows and sent him a sharp gaze that unnerved the prince.

"You were with that village girl, weren't you?" she shouted. Mario was nervous but managed to keep his cool.

"Yeah, so what if I was?" he talked back. Her eyes hardened in a look that could kill.

"You are not to see that girl again…" she stated in a tone that held no room for debate.

"Why? What is so bad about the common people?" Mario fought back anyway. The Queen stood her ground.

"They are filthy rats and I will not have that little wench taint the pure blood of royalty!" she snapped. The prince was taken aback but would not let her get the better of him, like she had all his life.

"They are not filth! They are very nice and hardworking people!"

"They are dirty. And you are NOT to forget that. Now, your princess is awaiting you."

"My what?"

"You have failed to met the requirement of our deal. Therefore, I have selected your fiancee for you. Do you not remember our earlier conversation?" she raised a brow. Mario's hands trembled as the rage inside of him was building with every word his mother spoke. He had just met the girl of his dreams, yet here she was trying to get him to be with another. The nerve… There was no way he was going to let her get what she wanted this time.

"I don't want your princess! I want Peachy!" he yelled at her. The Queen's posture stiffened and she clenched her fists at her sides.

"What… did you say?" her voice was laced with venom.

"You heard me! I love the village girl!" His voice shaking with all his built up anger toward his mom. He hated this woman. She deprived him of everything his entire life. It was finally his turn to say what was best for him. The Queen however, was not going to allow him to get away so easily.

"You WILL marry the princess I have selected. That is my final word." She glared down at the young prince. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"No, I won't! You can't make me!" Mario could feel the burning of tears in the corners of his eyes. Fire burns inside of chest and every muscle trembling as this little volcano was about to erupt. Marissa took no notice of her son's temper. In fact, she seemed rather calm for the situation at hand.

"Oh, is that so?" she said with a sarcastic tone.

Mario raised a curious brow at her last statement. Slowly his body began to relax but never quite completely. She smiled wickedly in his direction.

"Just so you know… I can have that girl executed." The threat lingered in the air for several moments. Mario's eyes widened and his voice caught in his throat, unable to think of what to say to that.

"W-what?" he blurted pathetically. She continued smiling as she walked up to stand just inches from the prince.

"You heard me…"

"N-no! You can't!" He was beyond worried for the life of his angel. His mother couldn't be serious, right? To go as far as to KILL someone who hasn't done anything wrong… she had to be bluffing. But the look in her eyes said otherwise.

"Oh but I can. I can have her tried for treason and endangerment of the royal family and immediately beheaded."

Mario stood there, dumbfounded by his mother's statement. Either he marry someone he doesn't even know or the one person he loves more than anything will be put to death. How was that fair? His entire body was shaking in a combination of rage and fear.

"Y-You wouldn't!" he insisted she was baiting him. The Queen placed a hand on his shoulder and moved the other under his chin to force the young prince to look at her, eye to eye.

"Oh, but I will, if you choose to defy me."

Mario tried to find the strength to swat her hands away from him, but found himself petrified. He couldn't move a single inch and continued to stare at her blankly. All his thoughts right now focused on keeping Peach safe from this madwoman.

"Now, the princess is waiting for your arrival. It would be rude to keep her in suspense any longer." She gestured toward the arched doorway leading toward the antechamber.

"Shall we?" her voice, sweet yet threatening, awakened Mario from his trance. He stared at her in disbelief, sweat forming on his forehead. She began guiding him toward said room.

"I want you on your BEST behavior." The venom returned to her voice.

Mario gulped and followed quietly behind. They arrived at their destination and Marissa motioned him to enter.

There, sitting on the midnight black leather-skinned sofa, in a turquoise evening gown with hands dressed in matching gloves neatly folded over her knees and a tri-jewel tiara resting atop her head with her light brunette hair pulled into a tight ponytail, was the young lady Mario was to wed. Hearing the prince entering, her sea-green eyes looked directly at him and a smile graced her soft features. She stood from her seat and gave a quick curtsy before walking up and taking his hand in her own.

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Mario" she greeted in a high pitched voice.

"My name is Princess Annabelle. Your kingdom is very lovely."

Mario faked the best smile he could. His eye twitched in irritation due to the circumstances of this meeting. The Queen nudged his shoulder to speak. He cast her a death glare before returning his attention to the young lady in front of him.

"Th-Thank you… Pleased to meet you as well, Princess…" he choked out. The princess only continued smiling at him before letting out a soft yawn.

"It's getting rather late. Perhaps you could escort me to my room?" she asked innocently. Mario looked at her with a mixture of shock and confusion before responding.

"Your room?" He questioned skeptically. He had not been informed that she would actually be staying at the castle. But the young royal damsel simply nodded her head and intertwined their fingers.

"I was told I would be staying in the west end."

Remembering the layout of the castle, Mario realized that was right next door to his own room. He stood there for a few moments unmoved until his mother once again nudged his shoulder. The red prince sighed and gently grasped Annabelle's hand and led her through the dim hall toward said places.

"Your kingdom really is impressive" she broke the silence between them.

"Thanks…. again…"

Her hand tightened around his own and she leaned her head on his own. He tensed but continued on. The sooner he got her to her room, the sooner he could be rid of her for the remainder of the night. Thankfully, his prayers were soon answered when the door to her appointed bedroom came into view.

"Well, here we are" he turned immediately to leave, but was stopped by the hand grasping his wrist.

"Wait" she said playfully.

"I was hoping we could have some time to talk." She batted her lovely eyelashes.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

Mario inwardly sighed.

"I was thinking you could give me a tour of the kingdom." She put her hands behind her back and grinned lovingly at the prince.

"What do you say?"

At this point, Mario was just ready to crawl under a rock, yet he could not forget his mother's words. Taking a deep breath, he said as politely as possible-

"Of course I will…" He inched his way toward the door. Just as he was about to turn to his semi-freedom, Princess Annabelle cupped his face with her hand and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Sweet dreams, Prince Mario." She let her hands fall to her sides and watched the stunned prince exit the room. He went into his own quarters, still shell-shocked, his fingers brushing over where he could still feel the other's lips over his own. The faint scent of cherries drifted into his nostrils. He thought back to his kiss with Peach and longed for her touch ever so much more. The warmth and the peace that came every time she made contact overwhelmed his thoughts and feelings. He needed her like a drug. But his mother was forcing him into rehab. Plopping down on the silk sheets of his bed, Mario buried his face in his feather filled pillow and screamed. He held his pillow tightly, wishing it would take the form of the beautiful village girl. Images of her danced in his vision and her sweet voice echoed in his ears. He could see her smiling face as his mind clouded and he drifted off to sleep, dreams filled with the future he longed for beside Peach…


	14. Chapter 14

The fresh scent of summer roses was pungent throughout the garden. Rays of soft sunshine reflected elegantly off petals of scarlet, gold, and the purest white; leaves proudly displaying healthy shades of emerald. Monarchs and tiger swallowtails fluttered through, seemingly carried by the breeze. The prince reluctantly led the visiting princess into the maze of lush flowers. His eyes torpid, showing how interested he truly was in the garden or in the woman he was escorting. She however was overwhelmed by the sight of row after row of glorious displays.

"Your kingdom is so beautiful!" she exclaimed in awe, her sea foam eyes beaming with excitement.

Her eyes sparkled with excitement, but Mario took no notice. He grew up with these gardens; they were once beautiful to him, but overtime through his harsh life, they lost their spark. Shrugging his shoulders, he replied with a dry-

"Thanks…" just wishing the conversation would die. Annabelle made sure his prayers were not answered. The young lady grasped his forearm and laid her head atop his own. This was simply because of Mario's short stature. The prince tensed, growling inwardly to himself. He could tell this was going to be a loooong day. The two continued their walk for nearly a half hour when they came to the center of the maze. Here rested a small marble bench and Annabelle finally broke the silence.

"Shall we have a seat?" she half dragged, half led him to said destination. The prince rolled his eyes, irritated but did not resist. He knew if he did, he would have to deal with "mommy" later.

"What a nice palace" she repeated her earlier comment. Mario paid no mind to her words. He just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Annabelle tightened her grip on his arm and they sat in the warm sun for, to the prince, hours. But it was really only twenty minutes. The harmony of chirping birds pulled Mario from his daze. The vertically challenged prince took a moment to remember what he was doing before his mind wandered off. The princess stood from her place on the bench and tugged Mario like a dog on a leash.

"Shall we continue our walk?"

The prince sighed heavily in despair.

"I…I suppose…"

And so, they continued on, Mario catching a glimpse of a clock in the courtyard. It was just barely passed eleven and he was already prepared for Annabelle to leave.

SOMETIME LATER

The red prince and the aquamarine princess arrived at the yoshi stables up the small hill. As they approached, Annabelle cringed at the odor looming around the area.

"Well, here we are…" Mario stated.

"It smells" Annabelle said as she turned to him, pinching her nostrils with her index finger and thumb.

"The guards have yet to clean the place…"

"I can tell."

Mario rolled his eyes and the two stepped in a little further, the young maiden casting questioning glances in his direction. Entering the stables, all of the yoshis' heads turned to the sound of the newcomers. Mario's faithful green dinosaur became quite curious and approached the strange regal lady. Meanwhile she kept close to Mario and made as much distance as she could between her and the dinosaurs. Mario chose to ignore her nervous glances and approached his reptilian friend.

"Hey, buddy" he cooed as Yoshi continued to study the strange girl. Leaning over the rail, the creature sniffed her innocently, trying to gather more information.

"Hey!" she exclaimed and swatted his big round nose away. She took a defensive retreat behind the prince and glared at the animal.

"What? He's just curious" Mario defended his pal.

"Can we please just go?" she was already half way out the exit. Upon asking-

'Sheesh… see you later, boy" Mario patted Yoshi's nose and dashed from the stables. He quickly caught up to Annabelle, who was waiting on him just beyond the doors.

"Ready to go back to the castle?" she asked nervously.

"What was that about?" he raised a brow at her.

"What do you mean?" she replied innocently.

"Do you hate yoshis or something?" he questioned.

"They're just filthy and disgusting. Let's hurry back, I need to wash my hands." She marched forward, Mario close behind. They could hear the clock chime noon and Annabelle once again went to pulling Mario along.

"It's time for lunch" she declared and raced through the hallways to the dining area. Mario followed sluggishly behind, just enjoying the few moments she WASN'T by his side…

Halfway through lunch, his thoughts wandered to the wonderful village girl. He didn't hear a word anyone else was saying to him, and that's exactly how he liked it. Unfortunately for him, his daydreaming was interrupted by the shouts of the princess.

"Prince Mario" she waved a hand before his face to grab his attention. "Are you listening to me?"

"Hm?" he glanced up at the annoyance, indifferent of her speaking. "What was that?"

Annabelle sighed heavily, but kept her regal manner. "I was saying what a wonderful chef you have."

She sat straight up in the chair across from him and smiled politely. "Your whole kingdom is just so amazing." she repeated herself for the umpteenth time today.

"Hmph, yeah, whatever…" he brushed off the comment like many others before it. Lucky for him that it was only the two of them in the dining room and that his mother had chosen to stay in her quarters. He'd rather only have to deal with one annoying woman than two.

"You sound a little out of it. Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine…." he continued picking at the plate set before him.

The princess looked at him with such a loving yet creepy stare, it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Is there something on my face?" the prince asked a little awkwardly. She shook her head and continued her crazed gaze.

"I was just thinking how wonderful it's going to be for our children."

Mario's eyes slightly widened and his beverage spewed from his lips. He stared at her, mouth agape, as if she had sprouted a second head.

"Excuse me?" dumbfounded, he asked, still in shock.

"Are you okay?" she asked innocently. The red prince grabbed his napkin and wiped away the residue.

"What is this about kids?"

Annabelle giggled into the palm of her hand. "Well, we're going to have children some day." She sighed dreamily. "And I can't wait… maybe they'll have your button nose!"

Mario just stared at her for a few moments longer before slamming his hands on the table and abruptly standing.

"I have to… be somewhere now…"

And without giving her a chance to respond, he dashed from the room, leaving a very confused princess behind. He bolted through the hallways and headed back for the sanctuary of his bedroom. He entered said room and slammed the door behind him.

"If that crazy girl thinks I'm ever getting anywhere NEAR her for children, she's got another thing coming…" He walked up to the window and looked out over the little town below, thinking about a certain someone. He sighed deeply.

"I wonder what she's doing right now…" leaning his head into the palms of his hands, he wished to be with her very much at that moment.

"Why do I have to marry a stupid, stuck up, little…. ugh! This is so unfair…"

He thought back to that night he and the blonde girl shared together. No other time had he felt so complete.

"That's it!" He pounded the sill of the window and shouted into the summer air. "I don't care what she says, I wanna be with Peachy!… I wonder if she's thinking about me right now…"

"I've got to see her again. I can't take these people anymore!"

And so he decided that the next chance he got, he would ride to the village and never come back. They would run away together and live their lives happier than ever.


	15. Discussions

Annabelle sat confused and alone in the dining room for a few minutes, wondering what had come over her fiancé to make him leave so abruptly. The princess grazed a hand over her lap to fix a ruffle in her turquoise gown. Annabelle turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. Soon, the Queen entered the vicinity and immediately took notice of her missing son.

"Where is Mario?" she asked the lone girl.

"I'm not sure, he's probably in his room. Something came over him and he excused himself from the table."

Marissa did not look pleased. She was very aware of her son's antics. "Don't worry, I shall deal with him later." She took a seat across from her future daughter-in-law, wanting to discuss a couple of matters.

"So please, tell me. Are you satisfied with our kingdom?" The Queen wished to know if Annabelle was happy as hoped; however, the wedding would continue regardless. The princess responded how the queen had expected her too.

"Oh yes! This kingdom is absolutely beautiful and very well run!"

"Also, have you any ideas for the ceremony?" Marissa inquired.

The princess' eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Oh indeed! I've been thinking about it since Mario and I were arranged to be engaged!" Annabelle responded excitedly. "I want to have an arc decorated with rose vines where he and I stand and big banners saying 'Mario and Annabelle Forever' and my bridesmaids to wear turquoise dresses and-"

The bride-to-be continued rambling while the Queen made sure to take notes to insure the demands are met and the wedding proceeds without flaw. At the conclusion of the damsel's betrothal fantasy, Marissa asked one last question.

"Are you truly happy with Prince Mario?"

Annabelle's smile grew beyond what was thought possible. "Oh yes! I think he and I will make a wonderful King and Queen and have beautiful babies and live happily ever after. Mario is such an adorable sweetheart! I honestly can't wait for our wedding!"

Her mother-in-law to be waited patiently for her to finish speaking before rising from the table. "I see. I am glad to know that you are satisfied and there are no changes needed. Have you selected a dress yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm still looking for the perfect one."

"Do you know what you're looking for?"

"Yes, but I haven't found any that come close."

"No need to look. I can have my seamstresses make your ideal dress."

Annabelle's eyes twinkled with delight. "You'd do that? Really?"

"Of course. A woman's wedding day is one of the highlights of her life. Everything must be exactly as she wants. Come with me and share your desires." The queen informed the bride-to-be.

"Eee thank you, your majesty!" the young princess sprang from her chair with excitement and followed the Queen to the seamstresses' work room.

Meanwhile, Luigi sat in his room reading his rather large book. Unlike his brother, he never questioned his life much. He usually just takes what he's given and moves along with it. It wasn't that Mario did not have a valid point in his questioning. Luigi believed that there's just no point in resisting their lifestyle. There are set guidelines to each, and hard work and little play is theirs. He heavily focused on his studies for a while before he heard the knob of his door turn and someone enter.

"Hey there" greeted Benito.

"Hi Papa" the green prince responded. The king stepped over to his son's side.

"Whatchya up to?"

"Just finishing up my book. Our kingdom has quite the history."

Benny smirked. "Heh. Sure does." An odd silence ensued for a few seconds, then he took a seat next to the young one.

"So… how was your trip to Sarasaland?"

Luigi closed his book and slid it underneath his bed. "It was nice. They're very stable and well kept. Very respectable."

"That's good… How did you like the princess?"

Luigi smiled. "Well Papa, I like her. I really like her. A lot. And she feels the same way about me."

"Nice. When are we going to meet her?"

The green prince's smile instantly faded. "About that… here's the thing. She's kind of… on the wild side." Luigi's eyes met the floor as he thought of his mother's high standards.

The king raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean she's a bit hyper and outgoing. In other words, not always princess-like."

"I see. You worry about your mother's approval?"

"A little bit."

Benito chuckled and placed a large muscly arm around Luigi's shoulders. "Listen son. I know your mother can be a bit…" He paused to choose his words carefully. "Stubborn… but I'm sure she wouldn't mind a little bit of informality."

"Really papa?" This was not the same instruction his mother had given him upon his visit to various kingdoms.

"Sure. Ya know, she wasn't always the strict ruler she is. She had her moments in her youth. Perhaps this young lady you speak of will lighten her up a little."

Luigi smiled up at his father. "Thanks papa."

"No problem. By the way, what is her name?"

"Daisy. Princess Daisy." The name rolled off the prince's tongue and warmed his heart to hear the echo of the words.

"Hm. That's a pretty name. When shall we see her?"

"In about two weeks... If mother approves..."

"Just before your brother's wedding?"

"Yeah. She'll be staying for the ceremony."

"I see. Well, I must return to your mother. She's probably wondering where I am."

"Okie dokie. Thanks again papa."

Benito and Luigi embraced in a brief hug before the king made his exit. The prince sighed, hoping his father was right. Benny proceeded down the hall towards the staircase. All the while he thought about his advice to Luigi. Although he spoke to give him confidence, the king truly couldn't entirely believe his own words. Marissa wasn't exactly known for stepping out of formal lines. True, in her youth she had her own bouts of free spirit, but she'd soon step right back into line before anyone could say anything. Benito sighed, inwardly praying his wife would approve of the whimsical Daisy that Luigi has chosen to be his partner…

"And lastly, I want diamonds studded across the top of the chest on the dress and a beautiful bouquet of red roses to carry!" Annabelle had finally finished conveying her ideal dress to the Queen and four seamstresses.

"Excellent ideas, young majesty!" one of the needle worker's complimented. All the women were as excited to make the dress as the princess was to wear it.

"Ladies, when will Annabelle's dress be completed?" Marissa asked the important question.

"We'll need a bit of time to find materials, but it should be no later than the end of next week" another answered.

"Very well then."

"I can't wait!" the delighted princess stated.

"One more thing. I assume Mario's suit is done?" the Queen inquired.

"Yes madam. The measurements are perfect and he will be the handsomest groom ever!"

"Good. Come along, Annabelle. Let us find Mario and drag him out from wherever he's hiding."

"Okay!"

She gladly tagged along behind Marissa like a game of follow the leader.

Meanwhile in his room, Mario lied down on his bed, yet again staring the ceiling, lost in his own conscience.

"Peachy…"

That's all he wanted. To be free from the chains of royalty and to be happy with the beautiful village girl. But yet… his mother's threat loomed into his mind every time he thought of doing so. Those infuriating words felt like they were burning a hole in his forehead.

"It's not fair! It's just not damn fair!" Mario turned over and lied there for a bit longer before quickly sitting upright.

"Well to hell with this place!" he half-shouted. "As soon as I get the chance, I'm busting out and running off with her! No ifs, ands, or buts!"

His determination burned passionately within his heart. He and Peach would run, run from suffering, and reestablish themselves elsewhere and live happily ever after.

"Mario, honey!" a sudden voice pulled him from his blissful fantasy. Soon after, his door opened, and on the other side stood his mother and his fiancée. The princess had a smile on her face while the Queen looked displeased.

"It's very disrespectful to just leave a young lady sitting alone" she began to nag. Annabelle stopped her by running over and sitting next to Mario, a lovestruck gleam shining in her eyes.

"It's okay, ma'm. He probably wasn't feeling good at the moment!"

The red prince frowned. "Yeah, sure… not feeling good."

Marissa squinted her eyes for a brief second, but decided to just let it go.

"Oh Mario! The seamstresses are working on my dress, you're going to be amazed!" Annabelle, placing one arm around his waist and the other hand on his chest, gazed up lovingly at him.

"Our wedding is going to be the grandest ceremony ever held." She closed her eyes and leaned in. "I can't wait to be your Queen." With that, she firmly and passionately pressed her lips against his. Mario's eyes widened, his body frozen. He looked to his mother, who gave him a sharp leer carrying a message.

_Kiss her back._

Mario sent her an annoyed look before shutting his eyes, placing his arms around the princess and deepening their kiss. Marissa smirked and finally left. All the while he lip locked with the princess, Mario kept thinking. He was definitely getting out of here as soon as the opportunity struck...


	16. Escape & Capture

Much time passed since that awkward dinner with Princess Annabelle. The royal wedding was just three days away and the Queen was busy making absolutely sure that all arrangements were in place for the ceremony. Prince Mario attempted many escapes from the luxurious prison that was his home, but his mother ensured his entrapment with increased security and a keen eye. Annabelle happily settled into the palace and clung to Mario whenever she could, further tying him to his unhappy home. Taking a break from decoration setting, the Queen called her husband, the soon-to-be wed prince and princess, and Luigi to the dining room for lunch and further discussion.

"The preparations are almost complete" Marissa proudly stated. "Princess Annabelle, I assume the King and Queen will arrive soon?"

"Yes ma'am. My parents will be here tomorrow evening around seven" she answered.

"Very well. Mario, I expect your best demeanor, understand?"

Mario indignantly glared at his mother. "Yes, mama…"

Benito took notice of the hard feelings between his wife and son. He desperately wished to see peace between the two, but their views were as opposite as day and night. Though he understood the will of Mario to love who he wished, the King dared not defy the traditions the Queen desired to be carried on. Luigi felt the tension between his brother and mother and decided to turn the attention onto himself.

"Mama, the princess I chose will be here tomorrow as well" he finally told her. This statement gained her interest.

"Is that so? You have yet to tell me just who that is."

"Her name is Daisy. She's from the kingdom of Sarasaland."

"Princess Daisy, hm? I've not heard much about her… Very well. Your father and I will meet with her along with Princess Annabelle's parents" the Queen declared.

"I think you might like her, dear" Benito claimed, hoping his words would come true.

"Really? And why's that?" she eyed him questionably.

"Well… let's just say… she'll remind you of yourself" the King answered slightly sheepish.

Prince Mario glared at his twin, a bit envious that he himself was not allowed a choice of a bride but Luigi was. So what if they're royalty? Why does that deny him free choice and spirit? Why must they be stuck in the traditions of old that weren't even right back then? Why must the title of royalty strip him of humanity? The red prince's expression remained in a scowl, until his fiancée grabbed hold of him again, turning his eyes into hers.

"I can't believe it's almost time, love!" her smiled unsettled him. Mario didn't speak back. He only stared and thought. Her eyes shined with adoration. They were to be bonded for the rest of their lives… but Mario's feelings were not mutual to Annabelle's. His heart was set on another, a young beautiful poor girl of the village. So much he longed for Peach to be the one clinging to his arm at the moment, to be engaged to, to live in joy with. Instead, his mother threatened execution if such a thing were to occur and cemented his arrangement with the princess instead. Or so she thought…

"Yeah…" Mario mumbled a response. (_Almost time for me to run off with Peachy…)_

After lunch, Benito and Marissa returned to preparing the ceremony and Luigi returned to his room and books. Mario and Annabelle strolled through the palace, the princess rambling on about the wedding and married life while the prince ignored every word and plotted his escape. Suddenly she released her grip of him.

"I'm going to check on my dress!" she said as she merrily skipped to the seamstresses' quarters. Mario breathed a sigh of relief and fled to his room.

"Finally!" he semi-shouted aloud. It had been a while since he'd had any alone time. Now, he could set his idea of uniting with Peach into motion. Mario entered his closet and pulled out a long rope composed of sheets tied together in knots. It may seem like an obvious solution, but it isn't very easy gathering the materials and putting them together with guards everywhere and the Queen appearing all the time to ensure you're sticking with your studies AND fiancée. Mario locked his door and tied one end of the make-shift rope tightly to the headboard of his bed. Very gently, he opened his window and threw the other end of the sheet rope down.

"Here I come, Peachy" the prince said to himself as he carefully began his descent to the ground below. When he reached the solid dirt, he quickly dashed toward the stables and retrieved his trusty green pal Yoshi.

"Alright, Yoshi. Ready to go see Peachy and Precious?"

The armor-clad dino smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Then hurry! Let's-a-go!" With that the two sped off towards the village, eager to meet their loves and run to happiness.

Meanwhile, the seamstresses presented Annabelle with their creation met with her specifications. Annabelle's eyes widened to a seemingly impossible degree at the sight of her gown.

"Oh my god, is that my dress?! IT'S BEAUTIFUL! IT'S GORGEOUS! IT'S-… OH, I CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE IT ACCURATELY!"

The seamstresses smiled at the excited princess.

"Oh we are so glad you love it, your highness!" the eldest seamstress stated. The strapless dress was as white as snow, completed with a bundle of white roses on the skirt, and diamonds studded across the top of the chest. To accessorize, the mannequin also sported diamond necklaces, diamond earrings, white forearm length gloves, white heels, and a medium-length veil which will soon acquire the Queen's crown.

"I can't wait to see Mario's face when he sees me wearing this!" Annabelle said lovingly.

Upstairs, Benny and Marissa finished out the final details of the wedding. At last catching a break, the King took this opportunity to speak to his wife.

"Marissa, I need to ask you something."

She raised a brow. "What is it?"

"I've noticed so much tension between you and Mario… why is it you push him so hard?"

The Queen looked at him confusedly. "He refuses to follow his royal duties and I must discipline him accordingly. Why would you ask?"

"Well, he's clearly not happy with all of this. The pressure, the responsibility, the wedding-"

Marissa halted him there. "Benny, he's being rebellious. Sooner or later, he will accept his fate and love it."

She approached him and placed her arms around his neck, staring up at him. "We were married at his age and we turned out happy and in love, didn't we honey?"

Benny swallowed. "…Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. Annabelle already loves Mario. I'm sure after they're married and become partners, Mario will see something in her and love her too."

The King sighed, hardly believing that. For his sake and possibly Mario's however, he dropped the subject. "I guess so…"

The Queen smiled and kissed her husband before releasing him. "Good. Now, speaking of Mario…"

She turned and headed off. Benito watched her go for a moment, recollecting the memories of their life together, before shuffling to their room.

BACK TO MARIO

The prince arrived at the village girl's tiny household, hoping she was inside. He hopped off of Yoshi, who immediately began searching for the pretty pink one of his species.

"Peachy?" Mario called as he looked around the ranch for his beloved. "Are you here?"

He scoped the area for a good seven minutes. Just as he figured she wasn't around and about to sit and wait, a sweet voice flowed into his ears, calling his name.

"Mario?"

Said one turned to see Peach in her tattered brown dress, dirty white apron and silky blond hair in a ponytail running towards him.

"Peachy!"

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she approached. Mario smiled and gently took her hand.

"I came here for you."

"Huh?"

"Do you have a minute?"

"Um, yeah."

Mario proceeded to lead her to a stack of hay bale and the two took a seat.

"What is it, Mario?" Peach asked curiously. The prince held her hand in both of his, chest high.

"Before I tell you, there's something you should know…" he began. The young girl listened intently. Mario took in a deep breath and continued.

"Peach… I-I'm… I'm engaged…"

The villager gasped and her sapphire eyes widened.

"You're … engaged?"

Mario frowned. "Yes… but not by choice. My mother is forcing me to marry a princess that she invited to the ball, which was being held to find me a bride."

Peach just stared, astounded by this sudden revelation.

"Trust me… my heart belongs to you, Peach. And that's why…" He paused.

"…Why what?" she urged him to continue.

"That's why… I want you to run away with me."

Her eyes grew bigger as she gasped.

"What?!"

Mario looked at her deeply and explained.

"I want to be with you, Peachy! I'm tired of being locked into the strict traditions of royalty, ball and chain! You are my key to happiness and freedom!"

He grasped her other hand. "Please Peach… let's just get out of here and run far away and live happily ever after. No more oppression, no more stress. Just you and I."

The maiden gazed into the prince's aqua eyes and saw the serious sincerity within. Immediately, her feelings conflicted. She wanted nothing more than to live with him and love him freely. However, her issues were a bit more complicated than his.

"Mario… I would love to go with you, but… I can't just leave my family and ranch. They need me to help keep this place up. We don't make enough money…"

The prince frowned and sighed. Twas true… she couldn't pick up and go as easily as he could.

"I'm sorry, Peachy… I didn't even think about that. I guess I'm being a little selfish…"

She smiled sadly. "You're not being selfish. I understand you want us to be happy… but I'm afraid it won't be that simple."

"Yeah… I guess I was thinking a little too far ahead, huh?"

The two shared a small laugh. Mario and Peach stared at one another for some time, each fantasizing about a perfect life together. A life with no objection to their love, a stable income, a pretty roof over their head and much more. Peach cupped her hands around Mario's face, a blush rising in their cheeks.

"You're really sweet, Mario…" she cooed. He placed a hand over one of hers.

"I love you, Peachy."

"I love you too, Mario."

She brought him closer and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Their surroundings melted away and all that existed was them together. If they were to turn to stone right at that moment, at least they'd be cemented together forever. Neither of them dared nor wanted to pull away… that is until they heard a furious yell…

"PRINCE MARIO!"

Startled, Mario and Peach separated and whipped their heads toward the source of the outburst. A furious Queen exited the pulled-up carriage escorted by guards and stomped towards the couple. Peach froze in fear while Mario quickly stood up.

"Mama?! What are you doing here?!"

"What are YOU doing here?!" she yelled, then turned her attention to the village girl. "How dare you put your scummy lips on my son!"

Peach stared back at her in terror. Mario grew enraged at his mother terrifying his love.

"SHE IS NOT SCUMMY!" he shouted. Marissa faced him, her eyes and face red with wrath.

"YOU are engaged to ANNABELLE! A PRINCESS! Not this filthy wench!"

"She is NOT FILTH! You and your stupid traditions are filth!"

Infuriated with his insolence, the Queen commanded her guards to take action.

"Guards! Grab him now!"

As ordered, two of the seven armored men immediately ran over and snatched Mario by both of his arms.

"LET ME GO!" he protested. Alas, the guards grip proved quite strong.

"Mario!" Peach blurted out with worry. Marissa whirled back to her.

"Her! Take her too! And her family!"

"What?!"

Three more guards did as they were told. One grabbed hold of Peach while the other two sought out and returned with her mom and dad. Mario fought back.

"NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"SHUT UP!" his mother hollered back. "I warned you about seeing this dirty girl again!"

Mario struggled to free himself from the guards' hold, but the two of them together unfortunately out-powered him.

"NO! STOP THIS NOW!"

The Queen had had enough disobedience for one day. "Throw them in the back!"

Behind her royal carriage was another carrier, although it was more for prisoners. Peach looked at Mario, fear and apprehension prevalent in her eyes.

"Mario!"

"Peachy! I'm sorry!"

The young girl and her family were soon shoved into the prisoner carriage. Marissa returned her attention to her son.

"You are coming with me."

Mario clenched his teeth and growled. His head burned as his blood boiled with the hate he felt towards his mom. The men in metal shoved him into the Queen's carriage as she took her seat across from him. Soon they were headed back towards the palace. All the while, mother and son stared each other down. While they didn't make a sound, a war of words went on through their eyes. Marissa finally cracked a most twisted smile. The prince desperately wanted to smack the grin off of her. However her servants held him in place.

"Annabelle is waiting for you."


	17. Beg

Upon arrival at the palace, Prince Mario was immediately escorted (forced) inside by the guards along with Peach and her parents. However the Queen had Mario shoved into her throne room while the others were taken downstairs to the basement prison. King Benito witnessed the prince's arrested arrival and followed them inside, shocked to see the guards handling his own son.

"Marissa, what's going on?!" he asked right away.

The Queen sat on her throne and the armored men placed Mario before her, ignoring her husband's question.

"Marissa!" he shouted to get her attention. She whipped her head towards him.

"I'll handle this, Benny! You go find Annabelle!" she demanded.

"But what's happening with Mario?!" he questioned again.

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS! JUST GO ALREADY!" she ordered with fierce eyes.

Benny stared at her for a moment, taken aback by her casting him off and anger. He obeyed and left the room. Now the Queen returned her focus to the young prince, glaring at him indignantly.

"Prince Mario, did I not tell you to stay away from that dirty village girl?!" she began scolding. Mario snapped back.

"She is NOT dirty!" the guards held him back from attacking her.

"I did! And you deliberately disobeyed me!" she had had enough of his rebelliousness and disregard for her authority. "I also told you what would happen if I caught you two together again…"

Mario's eyes widened and he felt his heart drop, reminded of that awful threat his mother declared. He looked at her fearfully.

"No, Mama… please…" he began to beg for Peach's sake. Mama stared him down, not an ounce of mercy seemed to show.

"She will be punished for her crimes- trespassing at the ball and endangerment of royalty."

"She did nothing wrong!" Mario desperately defended his beloved.

"I told you I would have her head!"

"PLEASE DON'T!" the prince yelled and pleaded with the Queen. Tears began to slip down his cheeks as he faced her, eyes locked on to hers.

"Please Mama… please don't kill her… please… I'll do anything… just please don't…" Mario finally broke down, falling to his knees and bowing his head, sobbing in defeat. Marissa watched his sincere sorrow for a minute, thinking about the situation at hand. She sighed and responded.

"Fine, I will spare her" she gave. Mario looked back up, his eyes a light red and slightly puffed.

"You will marry Princess Annabelle and rule this kingdom as you are supposed to. As for the village girl and her family…"

He anxiously awaited to hear of Peach's fate.

"So you are never tempted to see her again, they will be exiled to Iced Land."

"What?!"

"That is my decision!"

"But they won't survive in that frozen wasteland!"

"If they want to live, they'll make do!"

Mario gazed at his mother in awe and disgust. She was technically sentencing them to death anyway. Only a slow and icy one.

"Now, rejoin with Annabelle and do not speak of this matter. Is that understood?"

The prince saw red. Were it not for the guards present, he would not have hesitated to strike her on the spot.

"I said, is that understood?"

"…Y-yes, Mama…"

"Good. Guards, escort him out of here."

"Yes, your majesty."

Mario was turned and dragged away from the Queen. He hung his head, the anger turning to sorrow and defeat, as more tears slipped down his face.

"Peachy… I'm so sorry…"

Meanwhile, the young girl and her parents huddled together in their cell, fearful of their awaiting fate. Peach sobbed, wishing she and Mario could have been together without causing so much trouble and pain. Alas, their happiness was too good to be true…


	18. Rage and Doubt

Prince Luigi paced his bedroom back and forth, eager and nervous for the upcoming arrival of his chosen partner. Princess Daisy would be arriving at any moment, and he wanted to be sure he was ready to properly introduce her to his strict mother, who would then decide if they are to be together. The green prince faced his mirror, observing his appearance and demeanor to make sure neither was unsatisfactory. Tomorrow was his brother's wedding, and it would be great to have the Sarasaland princess alongside him as his fiancée. Three knocks at the door startled Luigi out of his thinking.

"Come in" he granted entrance.

His father promptly and gently opened his door and stepped inside. Benny smiled, sensing his son's feelings about the young lady's visit.

"Feeling nervous, son?" he inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Yes… I hope Mama is pleased with Daisy, even though she's… different."

The king stepped beside the green prince and placed his large arm around his son's shoulders.

"Everything will be fine, Luigi. You must learn to keep a more calm and positive mind."

"I know, I know. It's just that… Mama is already peeved enough with Daisy and her family arriving late. Her strictness worries me."

The younger of the royal twins looked down at the floor, apprehension clearly expressed on his face. Benito frowned witnessing this. It hurt to see his sons in such inner turmoil and conflict with their mother. She insisted that tradition be followed and that it was the best thing for them. While he sheepishly agreed with her verbally, inside he felt deeply unsure if that was truly so. Mario clearly wants nothing to do with the teachings of old and would much rather be with this poor village girl. Luigi fears her rejection of his choices. If she would just ease her iron grip on them, perhaps things would go a bit smoother and they could be a closer family. He made small attempts to slightly alter her viewpoints, but she never budged. Instead, Marissa would repeatedly mention the sacred tradition, and demand things go accordingly. Benny felt like nothing more than a figurehead to his kingdom. The Queen held the reigns over the land, leaving Benny cast off in the distance. He sighed, then spoke.

"Keep your head up, son. You don't want to look like a worry wart in front of your fiancée, right?"

Luigi peeked up from the ground. "Fiancée…? You think Mama will approve?"

"Yes, Luigi. I believe she will. You just focus on introducing Daisy to our kingdom. Okay?"

The green prince smirked. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now, I'm going to find your mother."

With that, the king exited the room. Luigi checked back at the mirror one more time for a final review and put on the finishing touch- a hopeful smile.

Meanwhile, the Queen had turned the castle's auditorium into the alter for which Mario and Annabelle were to wed. Along with the princess's parents, she was busily attending to every last detail of the ceremony.

"Pink rose petals will be scattered along the red carpet, and then Annabelle will proceed."

Grazing her forehead with the back of her hand, Marissa paused and surveyed the area. Everything was going according to plan, she thought. Tomorrow, Prince Mario would marry Princess Annabelle, their two kingdoms would form an alliance, and the dirty village girl that dared to intrude her regal abode would never be seen again. Speaking of, The Queen pardoned herself and proceeded out of the auditorium.

"I think I'll pay the poor little rat a visit…" she snickered to herself.

She made her way to the door farthest back in the palace, carefully lifted the skirt of her gown and stepped down the stairs to the dark cells. Hearing the clicking of high heels on the cobblestone floor, Peach poked her head up from her mother's bosom. The poor girl and her family had been incarcerated for two whole days now, ever since Marissa found Mario embracing her. They had not seen any light, and were fed table scraps late in the evening. The only comfort they had was in each other's arms. She stared fearfully through the bars, waiting for the Queen's merciless presence.

"Good afternoon, prisoners" Marissa greeted with a smug smile. Peach and her mother looked at her, afraid of what torture the powerful woman could possibly have planned for them. Her father the blacksmith however did not face her at all. Instead he kept quiet, sitting crossed legged in the corner of the cell, arms folded over his chest and head facing the floor. The Queen chuckled.

"Oh dear. Why the long faces?" she mocked them with a pseudo-concerned tone in her voice, then proceeded to laugh some more. The village girl and her mom watched in awe that someone could be so cruel.

"Why are you doing this to us?!" Mom finally yelled out, ceasing Marissa's laughter. Although, not her mood. Marissa grinned snidely and gave the imprisoned villagers the honor of an answer.

"You have your wretched daughter to thank for this! She had the nerve to intrude our royal ball with her filthy commoner presence pretending to be a princess, and try to seduce my son Prince Mario and taint our regal blood!"

"My Peach is not filthy! How dare you refer to us poor and hardworking village folk as dirt while you sit comfortably on your big snotty rump all day! You need to look in a mirror and see what TRUE FILTH looks like, lady!" Mom lashed out venomously at the awful royal. This insult struck a bit of a nerve in Marissa, but she maintained her composure and made a rebuttal.

"You should be grateful to be alive right now to even say that."

Peach and her mother both raised their eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" the maiden inquired. Another twisted smile, then the Queen responded.

"I was originally going to have you tried and executed. More specifically, beheaded, for treason and endangerment of the royal family."

The two trapped women's eyes widened in horror at this revelation. Peach's father visibly tensed up a bit, but otherwise still didn't move.

"But, at the urgency of Prince Mario, I decided to be merciful and spare you. I consider it his wedding present."

The village girl stared at this wicked woman, mouth slightly agape, shocked at how vicious and unforgiving the ruler of the kingdom really was. She really was as terrible as Mario had told her. Perhaps even worse, to consider killing her and her family because of her and Mario's "untraditional" love. Marissa broke Peach's train of thought with another bit of laughter.

"Well, it was nice seeing your pitiful faces one more time before I have you exiled to Iced Land" she informed them, much to their surprise.

"What?!" Peach and her mom shouted simultaneously.

"What? Did you think your deeds would go unpunished, you little wench?" the Queen cruelly remarked. "I said I would not execute you. However, just so Prince Mario is never tempted to run off and see you again, I have decided that you will be banished to Iced Land."

"How are we supposed to survive out there?! It's practically a frozen wasteland!" the maiden yelled out, fearing they'd virtually been sentenced to death anyway.

"As I told the prince, if you really want to live, you will make do" Marissa offhandedly answered. "Now, I have more important matters to be taking care of. My other son Prince Luigi has chosen a princess, and I will be meeting her soon. Plus, Mario and Annabelle's wedding is almost perfectly prepared."

She turned her back to the prisoners and proceeded to stroll away. "Enjoy your last day here. For tomorrow, once Mario has kissed his bride, it's farewell to all of you."

At that moment, Peach felt a burning inside she thought she wasn't capable to feel… hatred. She had met some nasty people before, but none as cold and vile as this woman that controlled the kingdom and everyone around her with a brutal, merciless grip. No one was allowed to make any decisions on their own under her rule. Her sons were not allowed to love who they chose, and she threatened death to anyone that opposed her. She was probably making sure Mario is suffering as well for daring to step outside of her rules.

And there was nothing Peach could do about it… All of her animosity and helplessness welled up inside of her, painfully boiling to the point she couldn't hold it in any longer. She latched on to her mother and finally released it through sobs.

"I-I'm so sorry, mommy! I'm sorry, daddy! This is all my fault!"

Mom tenderly wrapped her arms around her daughter and stroked the back of her head. "No it isn't, sweetheart" she whispered in a mother's wise and comforting way.

"I understand why you did what you did. In fact, I probably would have done the same if I were you."

Peach sniffled and raised her head from her mom's shoulder to look her in the eye. "Really?"

"Yes. You followed your heart and it led you and the prince together. It's that evil witch that's making us all miserable. It makes me sad to say, but… her cruelty will be this kingdom's downfall."

Suddenly, a chuckle escaped the blacksmith's throat, surprising Peach and Mom.

"What is it, daddy?"

Finally, he lifted his head just enough to eye his young daughter. "She won't be around long enough for that to happen", he stated with a smirk. The two women raised their brows again.

"What do you mean? How do you know?"

"You'll see. I've just got a hunch, that's all."

Mom and Peach gazed at him, bewildered by his sudden confidence…

Meanwhile, Princess Annabelle met with her parents in the auditorium. Surveying the preparations for the ceremony, she gasped excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, this is going to be the most beautiful wedding in the history of history!" she exclaimed.

"Oh I can see it now! Me walking down the aisle in my gorgeous dress, looking like a shining goddess, and Mario is staring at me lovingly, amazed at my magnificence, along with everyone else watching! And then at last, our sweet married kiss, followed by the biggest party ever, and then… teehee… our honeymoon." She paused and blushed, thinking of such a romantic night.

"Our honeymoon on a beautiful island, just him and I cuddling on the sand, watching the sunset. And then in a few years- babies! Oh, we're going to have the cutest babies in all the land! They'll have Mario's cute button nose and my dazzling green eyes! Eeee, and we're going to make the best King and Queen!"

The bride-to-be continued rambling about her fantasies while her mom and dad patiently and understandably listened to their daughter's elation. She talked about her and Mario's nearing future of perfection, her ruling the kingdom, giving their children the best of everything, etc., etc., etc..

However, the feelings about their coming marriage were not mutual. With guards standing in front of his door, outside below his windows, and even outside of the bathroom when they let him leave to use it, Mario was virtually imprisoned as well. Since his and Peach's capturing two days ago, he's been stuck in his room. Yet again, he lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his mind dwelling on all of the unfortunate events that have occurred, and have yet to occur. Filled with dread, he let out an indignant sigh.

"I don't want to marry Annabelle…" the prince began speaking aloud to himself, just to hear something and vent his thoughts.

"Why can't I just be with Peachy?" His heart ached when he mentioned her name and began to imagine the horror she's being put through right now by the wretched queen. Mario rolled onto his side and punched his mattress.

"I hate this! Peachy and I could be off somewhere together right now, happy and free from the shackles of these ridiculous rules! But nooooo, Mama HAS to make sure I obey her stupid traditions and is making me marry an idiot brat instead of the beautiful girl I love just because she's not a princess! So the hell what if she's not a princess?! She's a better lady than any princess I've ever met!"

His anger heating up inside made his forehead feel as though a hole was going to be burned through it.

"And Papa and Luigi are no help at all! They're Mama's freaking puppets that conform to her every command! They never stood up for me! Some freaking father and brother! Now I'm going to be stuck with a demanding moron for the rest of my life while Peachy is sent away to freeze in Iced Land!"

The infuriated prince rolled onto his stomach and screamed into his pillow- "Why couldn't I just decide for myself?! WHY COULDN'T I JUST BE NORMAL?!"

It was there he let out a sob of defeat and eventually just fell asleep. Twas much better than lying awake in mental and emotionally agony, for there was no escaping this predicament now…

A few hours later, the hour of seven in the evening had struck, promptly followed by the arrival of a florally decorated carriage to the Mushroom Kingdom palace. The green prince awaited nervously, sincerely hoping his mother wouldn't immediately snap at the Sarasaland princess. Four knocks at the front door signaled she was here. King Benito and Queen Marissa stood behind their son, eagerly awaiting her entrance. The guards proceeded to open the doors. The younger of the twin brothers gulped. At last, standing in the doorway, wearing a bright golden yellow dress complimented with a white brim and her beautiful chocolate colored hair flowing down her back, was Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, the girl Luigi had chosen to be his bride. The green prince blushed brightly, a warm fuzziness rising inside of him.

"Greetings, Princess Daisy" Marissa spoke up first. Said princess raised her hand and waved it franticly back and forth, like an excited child waves to their favorite character.

"Hiya!" she greeted back with a wide smile. Immediately she stopped herself when she remembered who she was speaking to. Marissa raised an unamused eyebrow.

"Oops! I mean.. *clears throat* Good evening, Queen Marissa, King Benito, and Prince Luigi." The desert princess curtsied.

The prince promptly facepalmed. 'And we're off to a wonderful start…' he thought to himself.

"Yes, well… where are your parents?" Marissa questioned.

"They'll be here tomorrow morning, definitely before the wedding."

"Hmph. I see…"

Benny noticed the displeased tone in his wife's voice and jumped in. "We are glad that you will all be making it though! Heh heh…"

The floral princess smiled sweetly. The Queen was not delighted. Luigi too noticed his mother's rather annoyed expression and shifted the subject.

"So… dinner should be ready soon. Shall I retrieve Mario, Mama?"

"Yes, Luigi."

"O-okay."

The green prince rushed upstairs to retrieve the red one. He informed the guards standing outside the door and they let him by.

"Mario?" he called upon entering his brother's personal prison. "It's almost dinner time. Come downstairs."

Without moving an inch, the older twin snapped back- "I'm not hungry. Go away."

The younger persisted. "Come on, Mario. You haven't eaten all day. I don't think Mom will like it if you missed dinner."

Just the mention of their mother set the red prince off. Swiftly sitting up in his bed, though still not facing his brother, Mario shouted.

"Why is it always what SHE wants?! Why the hell can't anyone else make a freaking decision around here?! Well here's mine! I am NOT going downstairs! I do NOT want to see any of your stupid faces! I just want to be left alone right now! Is it against tradition to do THAT too?!"

His short yet explosive rant left him panting and Luigi's mouth agape. Never had the younger brother seen his twin so infuriated before. It's as though years of pent up frustration burst out of him. Luigi hesitated for a minute, then pushed just a tiny bit more.

"Well… would you at least come down to meet Princess Daisy?"

Suddenly Mario swung around and chucked his pillow at the green one, smacking him in the face and knocking his tiara off.

"NO! I've had enough of princesses! GET OUT!"

The red prince snarled with rage. Luigi stared wide-eyed, aghast at Mario's fury.

"Why are you still here?! GO!"

Snapping back into reality, the younger twin finally grabbed his tiara and bolted from the room, leaving the older to silently fume. The guards asked if he was alright, to which he nodded and informed them to leave the red one be. Luigi proceeded downstairs to rejoin his parents and Daisy in the dining room. Annabelle and her parents were also present at the table. The turquoise princess was still speaking a mile a minute about the wedding and the future.

"Hey sweetie!" Daisy said happily as Luigi sat down. The Queen sharply eyed her. The king saw this and interjected.

"Where is Mario?" he asked his second son.

"He's… not hungry…" Luigi answered simply, not wanting to elaborate.

"He will not miss dinner!" Marissa exclaimed. "He has yet to meet Annabelle's parents or Princess Daisy! Plus, he must be energized for tomorrow! He hasn't eaten all day!"

"Is he sick?" the flower princess asked, concernedly.

"No. He is being defiant. Pardon me for a moment, please."

Marissa rose from her seat, ready to march upstairs and yank Mario out herself. However Benito quickly stood up and paused her.

"Wait, honey! I will go get him. Please, relax."

His wife looked at him for a few seconds, then took her seat. "Very well. Hurry back."

The king in turn pardoned himself and headed upstairs.

Daisy raised a brow. "What's wrong with Mario?"

"To say the least… he's not feeling very good…" Luigi briefly answered.

"Oh, I hope my sweetheart is okay by tomorrow!" Annabelle responded. "It would be just awful if we had to wait any longer for our wedding!"

The green prince then decided to shift subjects before his mother began pushing the issue of Mario's absence.

"Um… so Daisy, our chef Jacque is a great cook. I'm sure you'll highly enjoy dinner tonight." He smiled awkwardly.

"Really? Good, because I'm starving. These long trips are such a pain in the neck, ya know what I mean?" Daisy spoke casually.

"Um… yeah." A figurative sweat drop formed on the side of Luigi's face. While awaiting her husband and son to return, Marissa began to ask the flower princess some questions.

"Princess Daisy?"

"Yeah?"

"…What are your responsibilities at home?"

"Sometimes I attend meetings with my parents and read up on my kingdom's history and politics."

"Really? And how often do you do that?"

"Honestly, only a few hours a week. I'm usually enjoying my time outside."

"…Oh really…?"

"Mhmm. I race with some of my friends on our yoshis and play sports."

"Uh-huh…"

Luigi sunk in his chair a bit, apprehension swirling up inside of him. 'Nice, Daisy…'

Upstairs, the king entered his son's room to attempt to bring him out. Benny cracked the door open and poked his head inside.

"Mario?" he called.

The prince was standing by his window, looking out at the village where his beloved formerly resided. He recalled the special moments they shared together, from his first visit, to their first kiss… to their capture. He clenched his fists, thinking of that awful day and the terrified look on Peach's face… the last look he'd ever see of her.

"…Mario?" Benny called again, finally getting his attention, though he wouldn't face his father.

"What do you want?" the red prince snapped at him. The king very cautiously stepped inside.

"Um, son… dinner is ready. Please, come downstairs. You haven't eaten all day."

"No" Mario firmly stated.

"Please? I don't want you to go to bed hungry. Plus, Annabelle's parents and Princess Daisy are here, and I don't think your mother would be happy if you didn't greet them." Benito was now directly behind his older son, who visibly tensed up again at his mother's mentioning. The prince suddenly whirled around, startling his father.

"It's always about keeping Mama happy, isn't it?!" more of his pent up anger began to pour out. "Who cares how everyone else feels, so long as SHE is happy, right?!"

Benny stared into his eyes, shocked at the intense burning he could see within them. Mario pressed his index finger into the king's chest and stood on his toes a bit to get closer into his face.

"You are always conforming to her commands, like a hopelessly devoted servant! Have you ever once been allowed to make a decision for yourself or for the kingdom? HM?!"

The prince had gotten so close to Benny, the latter could virtually feel the heat radiating from his eyes. Never had he seen Mario fueled by such infuration.

"Um, of course I have."

"Hmph. Yeah right… any power you might have had, you surrendered to her."

"That isn't true!"

"...Sure it isn't…"

Mario finally turned away from his father. Benito just stared at his son for a moment, surprised and a little hurt.

"…Look, I didn't come up here to argue" he said calmly. "I know you're still upset with what's happening, but sitting here moping isn't doing anything, is it?"

The prince took in a deep breath and sighed. "No… but I'd rather do this than go down there."

"…At least come down to eat. Then you can spend the rest of the night up here if you want. Okay?" the king suggested. Mario stood still for a bit, pondering. He'd spent the last two days in his room with little contact from anyone, and his wedding was still going to happen. Plus, his grumbling stomach was starting to get to him. Finally with another sigh, he turned back around.

"Fine… whatever. But don't expect me to be talkative..."

"Fine."

With that, Benny led Mario out of the dark bedroom and downstairs to the dining hall. Upon the prince's entering, Annabelle's eyes lit up like stars.

"Mario!" she semi-shouted with joy. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

The red prince plopped down next to his nervous brother. "Yeah, thanks…"

The king took his place next to his wife again.

"Glad you could join us, Prince Mario" Marissa said with an irritated infliction.

"So you're Luigi's brother. Nice to meet ya!" Daisy happily greeted him.

"…Likewise…" Mario rested his head in his hand, his elbow balancing on the table.

"Mario, these are my parents. They got here a few days ago, when you were in your room sick."

He looked to the king and queen of his soon-to-be ally kingdom and held out his hand for a shake. "Hello…"

"Well, now that everyone is present, we may begin eating" Marissa declared.

"Alright!" Daisy exclaimed.

As dinner went on, Mario picked at his plate, his focus more attentive to the village girl imprisoned below. Simultaneously, Peach gazed up at the ceiling, reminiscing about the wonderful time she and the prince spent together.

The meal seemed to go on for ages in the red royal's mind, with Annabelle continuously flirting with him and rambling about their marriage, Daisy informally conversing with a blushing Luigi, and the Queen giving them all annoyed looks. Just when it seemed to begin stretching for an eternity, everyone had at last finished eating. Mario wasted no time escaping back to his room, but not before having to show Annabelle's parents to their designated guest room at his mother's demand. The green prince kindly escorted Daisy to her room while Benito and Marissa retired to theirs. Everyone was going to bed early to be well rested for the ceremony tomorrow.

"Well, here we are" the younger of the twin brothers said upon their arrival.

"Thanks, Luigi" Daisy smiled. "Dinner was great!"

"Heh heh. Glad you liked it!" he smiled back, rubbing the back of his head. The Sarasaland princess then suddenly giggled, a bit to Luigi's bewilderment.

"You wanna know something?" the flower royal spoke.

"Uh, sure."

She knelt down to place her arms around his neck, which in turn caused a little pink to rise in his cheeks. "I had a really nice time tonight."

"You… you did?"

"Mhmm. And you know what else?"

"Hm?"

"…You're a real sweetheart, Luigi."

His blush grew a bit to a light red. "I-I am?"

"Yes. And most importantly… I hope I get to be your wife" Daisy's loving smile widened. His blush growing to a bright red, Luigi gazed into her shiny blue eyes.

"Me too, Daisy. You're a very outgoing young lady."

The floral princess giggled. Then, much to his surprise, she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. A shiver slid down his spine as his face warmed up. Suddenly she pulled away and tugged on his coat.

"What is it?" he inquired. Daisy however giggled and gave him a wink.

"What are you- Whoa!"

Luigi found himself being pulled into the princess's room, where a make out session between them began.

Meanwhile in the master bedroom, Marissa slipped on her light purple silk nightgown and sat in front of the mirror, brushing her shoulder length hazel colored hair. Benito sat on the edge of their king sized bed, waiting for her to come over. At the same time, he thought about what Mario had said earlier that night. He hadn't really stopped thinking about it since dinner. Benny stared at his wife, wondering if he should really bring up what was on his mind to her.

Suddenly, her head turned in his direction. "Does something trouble you, Benny?" Caught off guard, he stuttered.

"W-what now?"

"I can see something is weighing on your conscience. Tell me what it is."

"Um…" Benito rubbed his hands together nervously. "Well…"

She stared, waiting for him to spill.

"Marissa… do you think… what we're doing is… right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I… I mean… forcing Mario to marry Annabelle and choosing Luigi's bride. Must we really do this?"

The Queen set her hairbrush down and took in a breath before she stood to respond to her husband.

"Yes. This tradition has been carried for many generations, and I will not have it broken by our sons."

She walked over and sat next to Benny, staring firmly into his eyes, and continued. "It has kept the royal blood pure and the politics just. A mere commoner couldn't possibly understand the responsibility of such a leadership. I am more than qualified to be in power than anyone else in this kingdom."

The king eyed her, recalling what Mario had said.

_"Any power you might have had, you surrendered to her." _

Marissa hadn't noticed the look, and suddenly placed her arms around his neck and smiled, her eyes lowered lovingly.

"We were brought together by this tradition, and look how swell you, me, and everything else turned out."

Benny nervously gazed into her eyes.

"Yeah… everything turned out absolutely great…" he replied, though unsure if he meant it. The Queen then began to caress his face.

"You need not worry, my love. Once Mario has married Annabelle, things will begin to sort themselves out. They too will be fantastic leaders, thanks to my guidance. You will see I was right once again."

She planted a firm kiss upon his lips, then proceeded to climb up the bed and snuggle herself underneath the covers. "Come, Benny. We need to be well rested for the wedding tomorrow" she said, patting the spot next to her. The king sighed, deciding to let the conversation go, and tucked himself in beside Marissa. She kissed him once more before cuddling into his neck and placing a hand on his chest.

"Good night, Benito."

"…Good night, Marissa."

He stared at her for a moment, reflecting on their brief discussion about the nature of upholding the old traditions with their sons. As always, she had seemed so sure that her word was correct. He agreed with her verbally, but inside, he had doubts. It hurt him deeply to see Mario so angry with his mother, and unhappy with the betrothal to Annabelle. He also dreaded to see the upset look on Luigi's face if and when Marissa rejects Daisy to be his bride. Is all of this really the right thing to do? Benito frowned and shut his eyes. Eventually, he managed to stop dwelling on the matter long enough to drift into sleep…


End file.
